Melodious encounter
by Ventiwings
Summary: DISCONTINUED. May do a remake. My sincerest apologies!
1. Chapter 1

Melodious encounter

Summary: After departing from a ball, the sound of a violin strummed in the air and she turned to find a young man with raven hair engulfed into playing it.

Inspired by a Vocaloid song sung by Rin Kagamine. I think it was called Dreams from the Cherry Blossom trees? I forgot, but it was about her leaving a party and finding a boy violinist (Len) outside by the Cherry Blossom trees. That's pretty much the only thing I used from the song actually, so after this chapter, it's not really going to go on with the idea of the song. Anyway, you'll get the idea of it and there's going to be a change of pace from this chapter to the next for some weird reason when I started typing the second chapter (finished it too X3)

Anyway enjoy!  
~Ventus

* * *

_Chapter 1: A dreamt encounter_

"Dawn! I hoped you enjoyed the party!" A young woman with short brunette hair said cheerfully as she bowed to the other guests departing the mansion. Another young woman with long blue hair styled into a pony tail and wearing a blue sleeves dress gave a sweet smile and nodded.

"It was great! I enjoyed the music as well." The lady known as Dawn informed as she clasped her hands together, in hopes of trying to keep the smile attached. "Well I have to get going now Leona; take care." With that she gave a respectful bow and hurried outside to finally let her façade slip off.

It was so crazy in there. Random guys going up to her and mingling while trying to sneak in glances at her appearance from time to time. Or the people there questioning about if she was going to take over her mother's business and succeed. Everyone there were complete strangers, well except for a handful of people that both Leona and she knew.

Although Dawn shouldn't complain, this was Leona birthday bash anyway and she had to be a good friend. If she complained about not having a good time, then it would just ruin Leona's happy spirits. As of now, she was walking aimlessly through the streets with her complaints rolling inside her mind. Not once had the blue haired girl thought about calling her mom for a ride. It just never occurred to her. Again, not like it mattered, she wanted some space from people in general.

Taking a turn to the pathway to a small park she had never visited, Dawn perked up her ears to hear a faint sound coming from the center. Curious and somehow drawn to it, she turned her heels and began following the song as if hypnotized in a sweet dream.

"It sounds like a violin…" Her breath escaped from her lips. "I wonder who could be playing at this hour." With that question in mind, the blue haired girl traveled through the pavement and finally found the musician who played the string instrument with ease. The leaves seemed to have danced around him with various Pokémon gathering around and swayed by the notes being strummed.

His eyes were close and he seemed to have been in a breathless dream. Well it was like that to the girl who stopped in her tracks and watched him play. It was so fluent, so lovely, with the leaves fluttering around along with the Pokémon beginning to dance about. A yellow mouse with a thunderbolt tail perked its ears and bounded to the young man's shoulder.

The musician stopped and then slowly took the violin from his neck and turned around. Dawn felt intimidated for some reason. It wasn't like she was scared by the Pikachu, who had electricity sparking from its cheeks, but more about interrupting the boy's mini concert.

"Pi pika! Pikachu chu pi pika." The Pikachu chattered and chirped its words waiting for its trainer to respond.

"Really? Huh…maybe I should've paid more attention." He said while laughing with ease.

"Pika…" Pikachu groaned in annoyance then jumped down from the young man's shoulder and stood on its legs.

The young man had raven dark hair and tanned skin along with dark black eyes. It was hard to really see any other features than the dress shirt and long black pants he wore. Although Dawn could see a few Poke balls hanging from the belt of the raven haired boy, so it was safe to say that he was a trainer. Probably just passing by here like all the others she's seen.

"So what are you doing out here? It's pretty later, y'know." He pointed out bluntly. The male trainer gave her an amused grin and placed the violin by the tree where the other wild Pokémon all scurried away. It seemed they were disappointed to find the concert finishing earlier than expected.

Dawn was flustered at this. She was taught not to speak to the trainers that passed here; her mother wasn't very lenient on this type of situation. Though, the thought of actually keeping a secret from her mother did intrigue her a bit, and it wasn't hurting anybody. She gulped hard and took the risk of actually breaking one of her mother's rules.

"I was taking a walk!" She chirped out too cheerfully and forcefully. "And then I heard music. And, and, and well I was curious." Dawn was beginning to blush because of her fast talking.

The Pikachu seemed to have a rather amused looked on its face as did its trainer who was placing a red and black cap on his raven hair. "You should get home then, even the Pokémon are gonna go to sleep." He suggested like beginning to pack up his stuff and probably returning home or to a Pokémon Center.

"O-Oh…" She trailed off. "Um…well are you gonna play here again?"

"Maybe," He teased while giving her an amused grin then gestured his Pikachu to hurry along with him. "I'll probably see you around Twinleaf." Then he began walking off into the darkness, with only the moon glowing brightly through the dusk. Dawn put her hand to hand her heart and took a breath, she was usually overly friendly with meeting people, but this time it was someone who didn't know who she was.

Then realization came raining down on her as she forgot to ask the violinist his name. She panicked around, trying not to make a noise to bring any attention to her. Another hit of realization came down when she remembered how late it was and how her mother would be scolding her once again. It was apparent to Dawn that being late was always her weakness. However, when she remembered the raven haired boy, a smile crept its way to her face. The sounds of the violin reverberated in her ears and made her heart skip a beat; she lowered her head, not wanting this goofy look on her face to be seen.

--

* * *

--

Johanna rubbed her temples as she looked at the clock to find that her daughter still wasn't here. She knew about the time Leona's party would end and she knew that the limo there was supposed to pick up the young blunette. The older Berlitz knew how much trouble her daughter was going to get into, and it was going to be worth the headache. The blue haired woman was on her bed, the blanket sprawled across her legs and a book in her hands. She was quite irritated right now.

The novel in her hands is thick with a title written in calligraphy with a golden Pokeball on the cover. Her fingers were tapping on the hard covered book as her scowl deepened once again then she sighed and closed her eyes. That Dawn, promising she'd be coming home as soon as the party was over, whom knows what kind of trouble Dawn could get into. With another breath, Johanna glanced at the clock as the seconds were ticking away.

"When that girl comes home, she's in for a mouth full of punishment." Johanna muttered and on cue, Dawn waltzed in with a daze on her face and her in disarray. "And where have you been for the past hour? You had me worried!" The mother informed with an angry tone as Dawn winced and tried fixing herself up so she wouldn't get in anymore trouble. Johanna's gaze hardened even more as Dawn weakly tried to refrain herself from explaining.

The blunette knew that when her mother was tired and mad at the same time, talking was the last thing you should do. Actually, the best thing to do was just to stand, look as sophisticated as possible and listen until she says that she'll deal with you in the morning. It was a known routine for Dawn and the rest of the workers here.

Johanna then looked away and opened her book once again. She took a breath and then waved her hand to Dawn. "I'll deal with you in the morning." Dawn pegged it dead on. "Just finish your piano lessons and get ready for bed in an hour."

"But I already finished my piano lessons before Leona's party." Dawn blurted out and then covered her mouth quickly in an attempt to try and hide her backtalk. Johanna gave her daughter a look.

"Then go to the stage and practice your dance recital."

That was one thing she already did, but it was better than sitting around. "Y-Yes mom," She curtsied and then walked out the door and closed it behind her only hearing a single turn of the page. "Phew…I thought I was going to faint in there." Then she shook her head and then walked down the halls to her room to change for the dance she had to practice. It's not like she needed to, she's been practicing most of the day yesterday due to boredom.

Her schedule was the same, day in and day out and the only difference was when her mother would allow her to take the day off. That rarely happened though. She entered her room and walked towards the doors to her balcony and opened them to feel the wind coming in. She was still in the party dress and didn't feel like changing, so she practiced her ballet at the balcony while closing her eyes until the image of the violinist flashed in her mind.

With a sudden halt, she fell to the ground and was furiously blushing. "A-A-Ah I probably need sleep is all." She stammered to herself.

"Or you could just try having your eyes open while you dance." A voice called out from the dark as she turned to find a boy with messy black hair was sitting at the concrete rail of the balcony. Dawn yelped in surprise and jumped back. He laughed whole heartedly. "Sorry Milady, but I just found that your room was still lit." The boy then jumped down from the railing and onto his feet, dusting himself off.

"My mom's not around, we could talk modernly, y'know." Dawn informed while dusting off the bottom part of her dress. "Anyway, why are you still awake Lucas? I thought you'd be the first to sleep out of everyone else here."

"I got bored." Lucas answered while playing around with his hat.

"As in hungry?" Dawn smirked and heard his stomach growling. "You don't need to lie about getting up at night to get a buffet going on."

Lucas grinned at this and placed his hat on his head. "Ah well Milady, I also needed to check up on you too, you've been zoning out lately." He then walked over to the still sitting Dawn and bended over. "Not too bored with all the classes I hope."

The blunette paused at the thought, was it that obvious she was getting bored with her life? "I was hoping to train my Pokémon this week actually, but mom's being a pain."

"Tsk. Tsk. You can't talk about the Lady like that." He then straightened up his back and returned to the balcony railing. "You should get to sleep, so I'm going to go get something from the kitchen."

"Fine, leave the daughter here as she sits on the ground."

"Sure, I'll take that offer." He grinned happily and got himself crouching down on the cold railing.

"You're such a jerk!" She whined as she began getting up and approaching him with her first clenched with annoyance.

Lucas laughed and then jumped down before she could land a punch on the researcher. "Try again next time Milady!" He yelled as he was dropping down from the third floor. She rushed to the ledge and looked down to find that his Snorlax caught him just in time.

"H-How does he do that!?" Dawn whispered harshly while grasping at the railing angrily. She could see his delighted smirk as he returned Snorlax, knowing him; he was going to gather food for him and all his Pokémon.

She then found him turning around and looking up, waving his arm widely through the air. "I'll see you in the morning Milady!" With that he took off before the Houndour got up from their sleep to rush at him for disturbing their slumber.

Dawn giggled then returned to her room and closed the balcony doors. She looked around to find her room as neat as can be, but felt bad for when she threw off her dress to the ground and slipped on her sweats. Of course, the workers wanted her to wear the sleeping gown that her mom insisted on letting her wear, but as usual, Dawn didn't listen. It's not like she didn't want to wear it, it's just that she wants to feel like she doesn't have to be Miss Perfect in her dreams.

She clapped the lights off and flung herself to her bed, burying her face in her pillow. Her blue eyes gleamed warily as she languidly got under the blanket.

_It's great that I get to live like this…but I want to travel around. I'll try and ask my mom about that tomorrow when she's not busy with her work. _

She rolled to the right side of her bed, gazing at her digital clock that was tucked behind the framed pictures on her pink colored night stand. Her lips turned into a scowl as her eyes landed on Kenny and Zoey in one of the pictures. Kenny wasn't as rich as her, but he still had to do the same things, study, take a bunch of classes and still was able to go travel and do contests. Why could she do that?

Now for Zoey, she wasn't really from Twinleaf town to begin with, but she was still able to freely train and still has time to visit here and her hometown of Snowpoint city. Dawn grabbed at her pillow and tugged at it, feeling frustrated and jealous. Then she rolled over to the other side of the bed and found a bunch of Pokémon plushies and other anime characters in a pile at the corners with other frames hanging on the wall.

"I wish I could travel around the Sinnoh region." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

--

--

* * *

Whooo when I got this idea, I had trouble finishing the chapter X3

Anyway, Dawn Berlitz (aka Platinum Berlitz in the manga) is, indeed rich, and is supposed to have high leveled Pokemon, but I didn't feel like doing anything like that for her. As for the side notes, I'm going to give them some of their manga traits and add in the video game characters along with the anime characters. You'll see some romance, hopefully some actual comedy and Pokemon battles, because I don't want this to be too away from the Pokemon universe.

As for the formal talk, that's when Dawn is around her higher class friends and mom, she's gonna talk like a teenager real sonn X3

That's it from Ventus!

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please message or review if you'd like, I don't mind.

As for the next chapter, you'll see a new side of Twinleaf town as well as some very good places to eat XD


	2. Chapter 2: A surprised encounter

Melodious encounter

Summary: After departing from a ball, the sound of a violin strummed in the air and she turned to find a young man with raven hair engulfed into playing it.

I have a confession to make, this was done ever since I uploaded chapter one, but I was hesitant on updating immediately cause everyone liked the previous chapter. And the chapter here is more modernized and such, though I did say you were gonna see a new side of Twinleaf Town. Hmm. Though if you want, I can always rewrite this chapter to fit the pace of this story.

Oh and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I didn't think that this would be all that special to get four and only on the first chapter too!

* * *

Chapter 2:  
A surprising encounter

Dawn Berlitz, now clad in black tank top and pink skirt peered from a slit of her door to see if anyone was in the hallway. With a smile, she breathed in relief and slipped on a pair of pink boats and put her hair and placed on a white beanie with a pink Pokeball on it. A pebble was thrown at her balcony door and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh! That was probably Lucas and Jun." She muttered to herself, and then wrapped a long pink scarf around her neck. Dawn checked herself in front of the mirror before hearing even more pebbles thrown at her windows. "Those boys need to relax." The blunette muttered before opening the doors to her balcony and leaning over the railing.

"Hurry up Dawn! Or I'm fining you for all you're worth!" Jun hollered as he waved his arms frantically in the air with his Heracross mimicking him with joy. Lucas laughed whole heartedly along with his Snorlax.

"C'mon Milady, we're heading over to the café nearby. It's already time for another lunch." The red and black clad boy seemed to be in a rush and Jun just gave an annoyed looked at him.

"Could you think of anything else other than food? I want my Pokémon battle!" The blond haired boy kept complaining as Dawn rolled her eyes then climbed over the edge. She took in a deep breath and jumped off the balcony with her heart racing. Usually she was carried by Heracross or Monferno, but Lucas told her that jumping off was far more fun. Though to her, this was making her heart race until Heracross fluttered up to her and caught her then landed on the grassy field.

Lucas quickly ran up to her with his Snorlax stomping behind and yawning. "Well Milady, I hope you enjoyed the thrilling experience of falling." Dawn scowled at that and landed back on her feet, thanking the Heracross and petting it.

"I'm never doing that again." She concluded still trying to even out her rapid heartbeats. "Anyway," She turned to Jun. "Where are we going to have lunch at?"

Jun and Lucas looked at each then to Dawn and gave one of the widest grins ever. She felt a large amount of nervousness and fright spread through her body.

--

* * *

--

"A-A-A P-P-P-P—"

"Welcome to the Pokémon cosplay café!" The two boys chorused together with their Pokémon in their pokeballs. They grabbed the shocked Dawn by her arms and dragged her through the doors where a boy wearing Zigzagoon costume stood as an usher.

"Hello! Oh wait I meant," He cleared his throat then put on a Zigzagoon mask. "Zig! Zigzagoon! Welcome to the Pokémon Cosplay Café of Twinleaf town!"

Dawn was utterly speechless as she glanced around to find several other workers wearing large Pokémon costumes or large accessories that had distinctive Pokémon traits. Then she looked at her two friends who chattered on with the boy dressed in the normal type attire. How they found this place was beyond her thoughts, though the food looked pretty good also.

"Well a booth for three people…and your reservations are…in check!" He said in cheer then cleared his throat and motioned for them to follow. They did and were seated near the windows with Lucas and Dawn sitting on one side and Jun sitting across Dawn. "My name's Nicholai, a girl named Cheryl will be your waitress. Anyway, check out the menu and have a good time! Zigzagoon!" He then bounded off back to the entrance doors to greet yet another costumer coming in.

Dawn released an anxious breath. "This is all too overwhelming to be at."

Jun just gave her a look. "What are you talking about? This place is great! There's also a room where you can do a Pokémon battle, I'll be going there after lunch." He explained in excitement then went on and on about how he had a new move for his Monferno. Dawn kept nodding then the two stopped talking when they heard Lucas's stomach growl loudly and turned to find him flustered.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Looks like the waitress should come here soon!" Lucas said with a huge grin as the two sighed.

"S-Sorry for making you wait." The girl looked flustered in the Bellossom costume she had on. Her green hair was stuffed back by flowers of the costume. "Do you know what you want to order?"

Dawn quickly looked over all the food names and didn't have a clue on what to choose; all these had the craziest names. "What's the Supreme Seaking surprise?" The blunette questioned.

"It's a collaboration of several sea creatures such as several fish like salmon, trout and other sea creatures like squid." Cheryl explained as she shifted around some of the large cloth leaves of the Bellossom costume.

Jun put down his menu. "I'd like a Nidoking feast, a bunch of Grotle berries and a large soda." He informed quickly and with a hyper tone in his voice. "And make it fast or I'll fine you three thousand yen!" The blond informed abruptly making the waitress jump and scribbled his order quickly then looked at the other two.

"Well a bunch of Abomasnow berries, two Nidoking feasts, a Nidoqueen meal, and a Sneavile Sunday with marshmallows, brownies and whipped cream." The waitress looked at Lucas with a shocked expression on her face. The other just snickered at Cheryl who wrote all of his orders shakily and waited for Dawn's order. The Berlitz quickly looked down at her menu and just chose a random one that looked good in the picture anyway.

She looked away from it and faced the green haired cosplayer. "I'd like one Pachirisu Peacha berry pie and a Pikachu Pastry."

"Those are just snacks." Jun blurted out impatiently, crossing his arms and trying not to jump out of his seat to nag at the blue haired girl. Then he turned the waitress. "She'll also have a Sweet Swellow treat medium. Now hurry, get it here under ten minutes or I'm charging you ten thousand yen!" Cheryl quickly scribbled everything on her notepad then ran from the booth and stumbled over the dress of her Bellossom suit, going to the kitchen.

The trio laughed at this as they chattered on, munching on a basket of freshly backed Pokémon shaped bread. "The Oran berries taste really good in this bread." Lucas informed jubilantly as he stuffed four in his mouth, clearly enjoying. Dawn just nibbled on the bread while Jun swallowed whole pieces of bread and kept talking about his new battle strategy.

"Monferno just learned a new move too, oh and my Roserade is really becoming a demon on the battlefield ever since she evolved. It's been a real work at my back yard when I'm training those too." The green scarf wearing boy informed with a hyper voice. "Oh and Dawn, you should really get to training your Piplup, don't you want her to evolve any time soon?"

Dawn thought about it as another cosplayer set down the drinks on the table with Lucas already chugging down one of his three Pokémon berry milkshakes. She looked out the window then back at Jun was waiting for her answer. "Not yet, mom will get annoyed if Piplup walks around as a Prinplip in the house." She said as a joke, making the trio laugh in unison.

"Hello café costumers!" A girl wearing a Skitty costume said as she meowed into the microphone. She wagged the tail of it and gave more Skitty noises until everyone looked at her on the platform in the middle of the café. "I have a special surprise for you! We have a trainer here all the way from Pallet Town and have been in almost every Pokémon League too!" She gave a wink at all the battle hungry trainers in the room who were all waiting for the trainer's name.

"A challenger!?" Jun almost jumped out of his sit when he heard this. Dawn knew how much Jun wanted to battle, it was like one of those things he couldn't sit still when he hears anything about a new trainer.

"He's been here for quite awhile, so I thought we should welcome him to the café! Especially since he's a pretty cute musician too." The Skitty cosplayer gave a flirtatious wink to the eastern part of the café where a light was directed right at a boy with a red hat, ebony hair and tanned skin. Dawn finally gave attention to him and was shocked to see that it was the same violinist she met at the park last night.

"H-Hey I didn't volunteer at this!" He complained but was shoved out of his sit by an older man with darker tanned skin and brown spiky hair. "B-Brock!?"

"It'll be fun Ash, you'll do fine." The man known as Brock assured then handed him the violin.

"You brought it here?"

"It was all part of the plan of course!" Brock grinned then motioned for him to go to the Skitty girl.

"Alright!" The announcer said with a much pleased expression then dragged Ash onto the platform with her. "Now enjoy your food with some pleasant music!" She then jumped down and made the lights direct at the trainer who looked around and gave a sheepish grin. Then he breathed in and began playing while closing his eyes.

The girls in the café began squealing and gossiping amongst themselves as they were engulfed in the hymns that Ash was playing. He seemed so drawn into it, that his complaints were soon forgotten and Dawn just gazed at him with a dreamy look on her face. Lucas gave her a look as he finished his Pokémon berry milkshakes. Cheryl came back with their orders during the violin playing as she set them up for the trio of Twinleaf residents.

"He's really good." The green haired waitress informed as she turned to watch Ash play the violin in peace. The blunette snapped out of her trance and was flustered at how she was gaping so openly like that. "Well enjoy your order, sorry it took so long." Then she quickly ran back into the kitchen, this time, not tripping over her dress.

"Well looks like she's not getting fined." Jun muttered and began eating his food.

The trio began eating—swallowing in Lucas's case—then the song ended as everyone in the café clapped and the Skitty girl jumped back on the platform. Dawn couldn't help but look back at what was going to happen and found Ash giving everyone a large wave and looking around with his eyes open. The announcer then took up her microphone and gave a huge smile at Ash.

"Well then Ash, thanks for playing for the café!" She mewed then gave him a quick peck on his lips which made Dawn's stomach drop completely. Ash stood there with his hand on his mouth and blushing furiously. "Well then! This was Grestelle, bringing you one talented trainer! Enjoy your meals." She then brought Ash down along with her with Brock trying to calm the violinist down.

The beanie wearing girl just gazed at her food, barely even touching it since it was still barely half finished. The pastry tasted good, as did the piece of pie, but she couldn't even swallow down the Sweet Swellow treat. Jun must've taken notice of her sudden silence even after a few seconds after the Pallet Town trainer got off the platform.

"What's eating you, Dawn?" He asked with a mouth full of the Nidoking feast.

"Something wrong?" Lucas asked with concern then Dawn snapped out of her trance once more and looked at the two with bewildered eyes.

"N-No…"

Jun wasn't convinced at this at all. He knew Lucas wouldn't catch on that fast when their red scarf wearing friend would lie about what's wrong with her. He decided to cut to the chase anyway. "Dawn, if you lie again, I'm fining you three hundred million yen!" The blond shouted while giving her a determined look. She didn't try to hide it when she lowered her head and kept thinking about how that announcer had so boldly kissed Ash.

It's not like Dawn had feelings for him, right?

She shook her head, trying to force herself to forget it.

"Hey there, I didn't get your name last night." A voice called out and Dawn quickly jolted from her thoughts and turned to find Ash with Brock behind him, standing at their table. She felt her stomach churn around when she saw him gazing at her mainly. "I guess you know I'm Ash already, this is my friend Brock and…" The same Pikachu from last night bounded up to Ash's bony shoulder. "My pal Pikachu."

"Pika!" The electric mouse type Pokémon greeted with his ears perking up.

"Nice to meet you, mind if we join you?" Brock questioned as he looked at the three.

"Sure." Lucas said before Jun or Dawn had any say in this. The two just glanced at each other and sighed as the newcomers took a seat with them. Brock took his spot besides Lucas with Ash sitting besides Jun who had already finished his Nidoking feast. "Are you guys going to order anything?"

Brock shook his head. "We ate before Ash performed." Then he gave an amused grin at Ash. "So did you like the girl there?" The Pallet Town kid blushed at that and just laughed it off.

"Stop trying to pair me up with someone, I'm just aiming to be a Pokémon Master, remember?"

"Yeah, but you let go of the chance to be with Misty, May, and several other girls like Macy who liked you, remember?" He reminded as the Sinnoh trio watched and listened. Ash glanced at them and breathed out a sigh.

"I'm not interested anyway, training is what's on my mind. 'Sides, we're only here for a break until the next gym leader." The cap wearing boy reminded with a matter-of-fact tone.

Brock gave a shrug then turned to the silent trio who were eating while watching and listening to their conversation. "Sorry about that, anyway, what're your names? Ash just decided to make us sit with you and all."

"It's fine." Lucas informed while pushing away his mountain of empty food containers. "I'm Lucas, she's Dawn and that's Jun. We all live in Twinleaf Town."

"So I hear you're a trainer too." Jun informed bluntly to Ash who turned and nodded. "Great!" He jumped on his seat and looked down at Ash. "We're going to have a Pokémon battle!"

"A-A Pokémon battle?" Lucas and Dawn said in unison as Brock shook his head and sighed.

"I'll referee then." The Pewter gym leader suggested as the blond haired boy nodded.

"Sure, I'll take you on!" The violinist informed with Pikachu vouching for his trainer in his language.

"Great! And if I win, you're being fined fifty thousand yen!"

"F-Fifty thousand?" Ash repeated.

The other two Sinnoh trainers sighed at this then laughed at the expression that Brock and Ash had on. Though the Pallet trainer turned his attention to Dawn and gave her a smile.

"Sorry about running off last night, I had to get back before Brock was going to lecture me."

"I'm just worried, you always run off by yourself." Brock complained.

"Well I needed some fresh air anyway." He tried to defend against his long time companion. "Anyway, it's not like it was time wasted, right?" He gave an even wider grin to Dawn who became flustered and looked the other way making the boy become confused and Jun sighing at this.

"Enough of this!" Jun blurted out quickly, getting annoyed by Dawn's newfound hesitance. "Let's have our Pokémon battle!"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck while Dawn fiddled with the ends of her blue hair with the two Kanto trainers having a confused look.

* * *

I couldn't resist the idea of a Pokemon cosplay cafe. It just seemed like the perfect idea at the time since I needed to have some ridiculous place where Jun and Lucas eat. Also I got the idea after looking at one of these old Pokemon books (Yeah I bought one at a book sale at my elementary school I think) and there was this guy who dressed up as Pokemon in order to catch Pokemon.

The musical!Ash has appeared once again X3 I couldn't resist just randomly placing him there to play.

I didn't want to use the name Barry for Jun, so I just went with the Japanese name cause it just fit better since I watched the raw episode of Pokemon when it featured him. I admit, I watched enough anime to understand what's going on XD As for the menu orders, I had a hard time making those, I tried making them relevant to the Pokemon, didn't work out as much.

That's it from Ventus!

I'm working on chapter three now. I hope you have some suggestions on this.


	3. Chapter 3: A rumored encounter

I finally got this up, it took a while due to me sucking at writing Pokemon battles and the likes of it. I mainly wanted this chapter to be battle centric, but I wanted to give you all extra pages because of me being a slacking author.

Anyway, um disclaimers...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, then a whole load of stuff would be changed :3

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jun jumped from his spot on the battlefield that was a plain place with only a few boulders. The arena had bleachers surrounding the field with only a few invited people watching. "Hey Lucas, Dawn!" He called out turning to them with a much-too-confident look on his face. "Watch me win this with Roserade!"

Dawn just groaned in annoyance. It was bad enough she met with Ash without being prepared, but now Jun was giving Ash an even worse impression of her! "He's probably thinking what kind of friends I hang out with too…" She whispered in a flustered mess, pondering on what the violinist must be thinking of her right at this very moment. The red scarf researcher kept his gaze at the bluenette and heaved out a silent breath, wondering how Dawn and Ash knew each other.

"Milady, is there something wrong?" Lucas questioned. Dawn quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend instantly.

"N-No! E-Everything is fine!" She called out waving her hands frantically. "No need to worry!" She said louder than necessary that made Jun sigh at this.

The blond haired trainer took out a Pokeball and tossed it in the air, still in its minimized form. "Ready!?" Jun shouted from his side of the field as he caught the spherical object and made it become bigger.

Ash nodded, determination was on his face as his Pikachu was perched upon his shoulders. "Call it out Brock!" He requested to his older friend who nodded in response and held his arms up.

"Battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Jun from Twinleaf Town," He then slashed his arms down to commence the battle. "Begin!"

"I choose you, Aipom!" Ash yelled out, throwing his Pokeball into the air and it unleashed a white light to the ground. An Aipom appeared as it danced around in cheer.

"Ai Aipom!"

"Nice choice, but…" Jun threw his Pokeball into the air. "Let's go Heracross!"

The giant, blue bug Pokémon jumped onto the field and yelled out its name with energy. "Hera!"

"Get ready to lose!" Jun yelled out confidently and pointed right at the red cap wearing boy who sweat dropped. "Use Take Down!" Heracross obeyed and charged right at Aipom who glanced at Ash with a too cheery look on her face.

"Dodge then use Swift!" Ash ordered and Aipom nodded as she bounced up in the air, above Heracross then spun around unleashing a sparkling wave of stars at the bug Pokémon. Jun gasped at this as he then clenched his fists in frustration and excitement.

"Heracross use Take Down again!" Heracross repeated his move, rushing straight at Aipom who was still in the air.

"Hera! Heracross!" Heracross called as he charged his horn into Aipom's stomach. The normal type Pokémon was hurled further into the air as Heracross still fluttered with its wings flapping quickly.

"Now use Stun Spore!"

A wave of orange powder escaped and began closing in on Aipom who began to panic. "Aipom use Double Team!" Ash hollered out in confidence, his Pokémon obeyed and made multiple copies of her and appeared behind Heracross who was shocked to find her there. "Use Focus Punch now!" Ash then punched the air around him, wanting Aipom to mimic his move. Aipom nodded and swung her tail at Heracross's back. The punch sent it flying into the air once more.

"Heracross no!" Jun shouted.

"Great! Now use Swift again!" The Pallet trainer ordered as Aipom jumped into the air, twirled her tail and unleashed the dazzling beam of stars. Heracross was hit dead set on his back and began falling in exhaustion from the two attacks.

"Heracross!" Jun screamed out, not wanting his Pokémon to fall so quickly. "Hurry and use Horn Attack!" Heracross forced his eyes open, turned and darted straight at Aipom and unleashed a Horn Attack right at the smaller Pokémon.

"Dodge!" Ash called out as Aipom began moving in different directions to evade the Horn Attack.

Heracross grew frustrated and moved faster with the attack, making it looking like the two were dancing around on the field. "Use Stun Spore!" The same orange powder erupted and clouded around Aipom who grew dizzy and tense. "Awesome!" Jun complimented in sheer excitement as he had a wild expression on his face. "Now Brick Break!"

The bug type lashed his arms at the stunned normal type and threw her right at Ash's feet. It was safe to say that Aipom wasn't able to battle anymore.

"Aipom is no longer able to battle!" Brock called out as he waved his arm straight at Jun who cheered and his Heracross flying at him and imitating the victory dance his trainer was doing. "The winner of this round is Heracross!"

"Great job Heracross!" The blond haired trainer said in excitement as Heracross gave a pleased look at his trainer and was returned back to his Pokeball. "Ha! That makes it my win Ash!"

Ash returned Aipom to her Pokeball and gave assuring and comforting words to her. He then put the Pokeball back on his belt and took out another. "That only makes it one, Jun!" He then made it maximize to its original size and threw it in the air. "C'mon out Grotle!"

"Grotle!" He cried as he appeared on the field.

"A grass type, huh?" Jun whispered then grinned. "Let's go Monferno!"

Lucas yawned at this. "Looks like Jun is really getting into this."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Dawn muttered and sighed. "Why couldn't he wait till we were done eating?" She contemplated and slouched her shoulders.

"We could go back to our booth and eat if you want." He suggested, quite hungry himself and also that he didn't like the way Dawn was acting when Ash was here. It was like she suddenly became fatigued and didn't have the same energy as she does when she was with them. This effect made him quite suspicious of the violinist who was battling with their green scarf wearing friend.

"N-No it's fine." Dawn waved her hands frantically in front of her towards the always hungry researcher. "I want to watch this battle all the way through." Her gaze seemed to be distracted by the aura that Ash seemed to have when he first entered this town. Lucas was suspicious of this character, but as long as Dawn was alright, he didn't need to investigate as of now.

"Use Mach Punch!" Monferno used his speed and rushed right at Grotle who stood there with his feet firm on the ground. The fire type's fist glowed with power and was flung right at Grotle who withstood the attack. "W-What!?"

"M-Monferno!?" The fire monkey gasped, with the grass type having a smirk of his own at the surprised look his enemy had.

"Give it a blast with Energy Ball!" Ash commanded with excitement. Grotle charged up a glowing green ball of energy and shot it straight at Monferno's stomach. Monferno was blown back then did a flip and landed on his feet, holding his stomach with his right arm. "Razor leaf!" Grotle began running straight at Monferno and unleashed a set of sharp leaves at the fire type.

"Flame Wheel!" Jun shouted out in response. Monferno jumped, crouched down to his knees to his chest, and engulfed himself in fire then shot right at Grotle. The flames surrounding the strong body of the fire starter burned the razor leaves into ashes.

"Use Rock Climb to dodge!" Ash order with a rush of breath as the grass type nodded and his claws grew longer and glowed brightly. Grotle then clawed at the ground and bounded over to the boulders, being followed by the Flame Wheel attack. "Roll out of the way at the last second!" Grotle did so as he felt intense heat from Monferno's fire attack, and stumbled down the boulder he landed on. Grotle tumbled down and got ready for a command. "Energy ball go!"

"Grotle!" A large Energy Ball radiated from his mouth and was shot out like a canon at the unbecoming Monferno who landed on the boulder.

"Monferno! Hurry and dodge!" It was too late when Monferno was shot right out of the field and his back was hit against the wall.

"Monferno is unable to battle! Grotle is the winner of this round!" Brock proclaimed as both Grotle and Ash cheered in victory.

"Great work Grotle!" Ash praised and returned his Pokémon back into the Pokeball then returned it on his belt. "This is going great Jun!" Ash grinned as he complimented his opponent.

"Yeah whatever." Jun muttered in embarrassment and returned his Monferno. "It's time for my Roserade to conquer the battlefield!" The blond haired boy took out his Pokeball and quickly threw it in the air. A Pokémon with large, beautiful roses came out, dazzling the battlefield. She struck a cocky pose, holding out her red rose hand at Ash and giving an arrogant smirk.

"I think that Roserade takes after Jun a little too much." Dawn commented with a sheepish look on her face.

"It appears so." Lucas agreed with a slight laugh. "But Milady—"

"Dawn."

"What…?"

"You can call me Dawn," She turned and gave him a determined and gentle look. "Okay?"

"R-Right…" He muttered glancing away for a split second. "What time are you supposed to be back at the manor?" Dawn pondered about this and began to panic about. "Y-You forgot?" Lucas stammered, somehow surprised at how the bluenette forgot

"Y-yeah!" She exclaimed in a flustered manner, and began pulling at her white beanie. "Mom's gonna kill me!"

Lucas sighed.

"A Roserade, huh?" Ash whispered to himself then he grinned and tossed out another Pokeball into the air. "Go Staravia!" The large bird flapped its mighty wings in the air and cawed out its named.

"Roserade, use Poison Jab!" Jun shouted out in excited as the grass type nodded and charged then jumped and used its attack at the flying type. Staravia easily dodged the upcoming attack by diving down and flapping its wings behind Roserade; waiting for her next move.

Jun growled a bit then clenched his hand. "Go for a Hyper Beam!" Roserade nodded and concentrated an intense sense of energy to its flowered hands. Dawn and Lucas looked at each other, knowing that Roserade's aim was close to perfect along with its intense energy.

Brock gave a glance to Ash, knowing that his long time friend wasn't going to let a hyper beam stop this match so easily. The black haired boy smirked as he waved out his hand. "Stop it with Aerial Ace!" Staravia nodded then, dived down diagonally at the grass type who gasped and was interrupted. The flying type pierced right Roserade, forcing her to be pushed back by several feet.

Staravia then flung itself right back into the air, taunting the glaring grass type. Ash gave a satisfied smile at his Pokémon. Roserade breathed out and went back into a stance, ready to take command from her trainer. "Rose!" She screamed out angrily. The blond haired boy smirked with delight.

"Star! Staravia!"

Roserade glared at Staravia with a burning passion to beat down the flying type.

"Shoot down Staravia with a Weather Ball!" Jun yelled out, Roserade nodded and gladly formed the Weather Ball and shot it straight at the flying type with incredible speed. Staravia came into contact with the hit, narrowly dodging it. Ash gasped at this, worrying for his Pokémon then slashed his arm through the air.

"Staravia!" He yelled out with concern. His Pikachu was getting worried for his companion on the battle arena, its tail twitched and his ears were dropped. "You can do it! C'mon!" He yelled out encouragingly, hoping that the Weather Ball didn't harm Staravia as much.

"Star!" Staravia yelled out with determination and spread its mighty wings in the air.

"Great!" The violinist yelled out jubilantly.

"Pika!" The electric rodent cheered, jumping in the air.

"Now use Wing Attack, let's go!" Ash ordered, thrusting his fist straight forward, as if attacking the Roserade instead of Staravia. The bird Pokémon nodded and sprang at Roserade who smirked and readied a Poison Jab. The two glared at each other, testing the other's determination as the Poison Jab and Wing Attack connected.

They used all their energy with the single attack, trying to push the other to their limit. Ash and Jun clenched their fists and began yelling encouragement to their respective Pokémon.

"Who do you think is gonna win this?" Dawn muttered to her friend, apparently distracted by the battle to think about what time she was supposed to be home.

"Staravia is a flying type, and since Wing Attack is a flying type move it has an advantage against Roserade. Though Roserade usually fares good against disadvantages so it really depends on what type of training both of them went through." Lucas calculated almost on instinct. The blue haired girl gave him an admiring look and a smile.

"Still the same Pokémon genius as always." She reminded affectionately, making him grumble and look away.

"You're better at me when it comes to research though." He muttered while pulling at his red cap.

"Only because mom makes me read ten books a day." Dawn informed, hoping that this wasn't going to become another contest.

"And you like it either way." Lucas informed with a laugh.

"Roserade!"

"Staravia!"

The two trainers yelled in unison. The two Pokémon were blown back with Roserade skidding backwards and breathing heavily and Staravia flying back and landing to the ground. It got back up to its feet and was breathing heavily as well. They both glared harshly at each other, waiting for the other to drop so one could claim victory.

"Let's try Hyper Beam again!" Jun yelled out.

Dawn and Lucas were stunned at this. "He's gonna try it again!?" They both screamed in unison.

Roserade nodded and readied energy into its flowered hands and formed a golden sphere in front of itself. "Roserade!" It screamed and unleashed the intense golden beam of energy straight at the tired bird Pokémon. Staravia, alarmed, escaped by rolling to the right then flapping its wings and staying in the air.

Roserade fell to one knee, but was determined to win this. There was no way that they were gonna lose to a flying type, not so soon.

"Staravia use Brave Bird!" Ash called out, which made Brock surprised.

"Wait Ash! Staravia just learned that and it's too tired to use it!" The Pewter Gym Leader informed worriedly.

"I know that, but Staravia is too determined to drop out now!" The black haired boy replied passionately, and was equally determined as Staravia who swooped down; its wings tucked in and were aiming directly at Roserade who looked up in sheer surprise.

A beautiful red flame engulfed Staravia until it spread its wings and was swallowed by an ocean blue shooting straight at the grass type.

Jun smirked then confidently yelled out, "Leaf Storm!"

Dawn and Lucas were, again, surprised. They didn't know that Roserade had learned that move in such a short span of time!

Roserade nodded once again obediently and formed a whirlwind of leaves that sprang to life and was in a storm heading straight at the bird Pokémon. The two held their special attacks up until in a flurry of leaves, everyone was blinded.

It took a few seconds for the leaves to disperse and fall to the ground, with both of the Pokémon looking straight at each other.

Everyone leaned in forward, waiting to see who would fall first or what would happen. Pikachu held onto its trainer with much distress about how its companion would fare.

Both Pokémon glanced back at their trainer and both fell to the ground at the same time.

"Both are unable to battle! The battle is a tie!" Brock announced, making both Ash and Jun fall to the ground; they were both exhausted and held their breath for what seemed like the longest time. The two returned their Pokémon back to their Pokémon, whispering encouraging words.

* * *

"I can't believe Roserade didn't win." Jun complained, crossing his arms as he walked down the street with Lucas and Dawn.

The Twinleaf trio departed from the Cosplay café and headed back to Dawn's mansion, with the blue haired girl ready to receive another lecture. However, the white beanie wearing girl didn't seem to mind with the smile that was plastered on her lips and the melodious song she was humming ever so softly. The two boys gave each other a curious look as to why their friend was so joyful.

She thought back at what happened after the battle and couldn't help but smile even wider, making her blush ever so slightly.

"How about we meet up again for breakfast tomorrow?" Ash suggested with a grin on his face. Pikachu was perched upon his shoulder, with a wide smile on its cute face. Brock was standing beside Ash with his arm crossed and giving a friendly look to the three Sinnoh trainers.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lucas said casually, since the other two weren't talking at all. Jun scratched furiously at his blond hair, angry that he didn't win the Pokémon battle.

"I demand a rematch!" He yelled out bluntly, not ready to admit defeat. Ash sweat dropped and tried telling him that they should have one, but not tomorrow. Dawn was standing close to Lucas, almost as if hiding behind him, nervous of what to say to the violinist who wowed everyone with both his playing and Pokémon battling.

In short, she was immediately amazed by him and was beginning to have feelings of conflict. She shut her eyes tightly, wanting the confusing feelings to go away and leave her be. Lucas jerked his shoulder in a subtle way, bringing back her attention to the current conversation.

"How about a picnic instead?" Brock suggested with a friendly tone. "The food in the café was expensive and I have a few recipes in mind for everyone to try since it's been mainly Ash and I." The oldest of the five said with a wistful tone, he was already thinking of ways to present the food. He then looked at the time of the clocks set up around the streets.

"Th-That'd be great." Dawn whispered, at a volume to low that only she and the red scarf wearing boy could hear. He jerked his shoulder again and she opened her eyes and was flustered. "That'd be great!" she repeated this time with a more confidence tone.

"Good!" The rock type gym leader cheered out and told Ash that they had to get going. "We'll meet up at the center of the park here." He informed as the two waved their hands good bye to the trio and walked off. Ash seemed to take the longest to turn around and walk forward as he waved his arm stretched up and had a large grin stretched on his face.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" The Pallet trainer yelled out then turned facing forward. Pikachu even gave a wave and beamed a smile at each of them.

Dawn released a held breath during the trio's walk then looked up at Lucas and Jun who were leaning too close to her. The two then jumped back after seeing an annoyed look on Dawn's face. "What?" She hissed out a little to harshly.

The researcher was the first to speak. "We were just wondering why you started laughing to yourself." He informed bluntly, making the blond haired boy sigh in annoyance. The girl mentally slapped herself; she didn't realize that she allowed herself to be seen like that.

"Just…"

"What are you going to tell your mom anyway?" Jun cut in before the Berlitz could finish. The two boys kept walking on while the girl froze on the spot through the streets. They noticed that the spot where Dawn was was empty and turned back to find her panicking for dear life. The two looked at each other and sighed in unison.

They knew where this was going.

Dawn was dressed in a simple white dress and a blazer over her shoulders. She had her back straight, her feet together and her hands folded together; the posture her mom kept telling her to make. She had her head up and her eyes forward, listening to the lecture she was getting from her mom.

"How many times have I told you to never sneak out? More than once I can you that, young lady! Don't you know the dangers there out there without a body guard to protect you? Of course you do, because I have, in strict confidence, been telling you to have common sense and take one with you whenever you go out! That and also to tell me or the staff that you ARE going to be out being reckless. And another thing-"

Johanna kept going on and on with her lecture that's been going on for a good five minutes. The two Sinnoh boys were watching through the slit of the door. A throat cleared behind them making them jump in surprise and almost clutching their chest to stop their pounding hearts.

"Ah! Professor!" Lucas called out in a loud whisper.

"Lucas, my boy, what are you two doing at the room of Miss Berlitz?" The white haired professor questioned with a casual tone, as if not surprised to find the two Sinnoh boys eavesdropping.

"We were…" Lucas stuttered out, not knowing how to say what they were doing.

"…just about to leave!" The green scarf wearing boy cut in, saving his friend from stuttering like an idiot. "And now that out business is done, we're gonna go now! Bye Professor!" He grabbed Lucas's red scarf and began pulling him away until the Sinnoh professor cleared his throat and opened the doors of Johanna's room.

"Jun, Lucas and I have been waiting to greet you, Miss Berlitz." Both boys stopped in their tracks, stunned at how the old man could do that to them. He blew their cover.

The two Berlitz women turned to the doors, making Dawn mentally breathe in relief at how she was saved from her ten minute lecture. She eyed her friends, making them feel uncomfortable, especially by Johanna's hard gaze. They shrunk down, not knowing how to act when Johanna's anger was so freely opened; mainly it was directed at the staff or Dawn.

"Yes Professor?" She forced a calm tone.

"I have news regarding the rumors." He informed in a strict tone, making the mother surprised. She nodded then directed her attention to the three teens.

"You may all leave, but Dawn," The blue haired woman stopped her daughter. "Don't do something so reckless again!" With that the three marched out quickly, bunching together and closing the double doors behind them. All three fell to the ground, feeling relief washing over them.

They all walked over to Dawn's room and sat around on the carpeted floor. Jun grumbled a bit. "You need to redecorate." He muttered towards the only girl in the group.

She rolled her eyes and breathed out. "Tell me about it. Mom won't let me though; she wants perfection and…stuff." She trailed off with a tired tone.

"That's not always a bad thing, the Lady _has_ been like this since—"Jun was cut off by Lucas's hand on his mouth. His friend gave him a pleading look for the blond to stop talking. The white dressed girl gave a stone hard gaze and shot it at the boys, but ignored their stressed looks. Jun pulled at Lucas's hand and threw it back at him then crawled over to Dawn who had been lying on her bed. "Sorry about that Dawn, I…uh…forgot." He said apologetically.

"Look everything's fine, it happened…what, three years ago?" She said emotionlessly, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Then she twirled around a lock of her hair. Dawn didn't care about the past as much anymore, so why did her mom? It was quiet between the three of them which is usually rare. "What time are we supposed to meet up with Ash and Brock?" Dawn questioned, blushing a bit when she said Ash's name.

"I think it's…" Jun paused and was dumbfounded. "We never picked a time!" He exclaimed making the other two surprised at how they missed that. "I'm fining both of them two hundred thousand yen each!"

"How about I look out and find them?" The black haired boy suggested, fulfilling one of his duties as part of the Berlitz staff.

Dawn flipped herself on her stomach and gave Lucas a sneaky look. "How about I go out and look for them and you guys cover for me?" Her tone of voice has such a wavering sound of mischief.

She hopped off of her big bed and quickly crawled to the doors towards her balcony. The boys both jumped at her and restrained her from going any further. She tried fighting back, but was being overpowered by her friends holding her back.

"Dawn! You can't do that! Your mom is gonna kill all of us!" Jun wailed out, trying to pull her back. She kicked and struggled around more in their hold.

"M-Milady! You're already in enough trouble!" Lucas stuttered, not knowing if this was alright to do, but he kept pulling at Dawn's arm with Jun. They finally launched all three of them further from the balcony doors and landing on their backs. All of them groaning in exaggerating pain. Dawn shot up in a sitting position, her eyes shut then opening again to look back at the boys who were pulling themselves together.

"C'mon guys, I just wanna see them again." She was sure to choose her words wisely this time around, though she was close to spurting out Ash's name. Seeing him playing that violin made her breathless and watching him battling with passion made her heart skip several beats.

"We'll leave when Professor Rowan leaves, then we can have some fun during the night life of Twinleaf Town." The blond haired boy informed, but he gained a look from his male companion. "Just hear me out, the Professor is always going on and on about research, but the rumor thing got me curious. I've heard the rumors roaming around too, and I haven't had the chance to investigate yet."

"Why drag us into it?" Lucas questioned in a quizzical tone.

"Cause doing this type of thing with friends is better than doing it alone."

"I agree with Jun!" Dawn informed cheerfully making their singled out friend sigh in disappointment.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Both of them cheered in glee as they both stood up and brought the fatigued boy to his feet as well.

"Plan starts immediately when the Professor leaves, so you better wanna change Dawn." The rambunctious trainer informed Dawn as she nodded. Then she turned around, ready to approach her dresser until she stopped.

They were confused as to why she suddenly stopped. She tossed out a Pokeball, smirking to herself then spun around and held out her arm. A blue penguin Pokémon looked up at its trainer with a curious look then turned to Jun and Lucas. "Piplup?"

"Use bubble beam!" Both boys gasped in shock as they were attacked by a powerful jet stream of bubbles and shot out of her room. Dawn walked over to her door, and gave them a proud looking expression. "I didn't feel like being left out of a Pokémon battle." She told, laughing a bit then shut her door and locked it tight.

"W-What'd she do that for!?" Jun exclaimed; annoyed at how he didn't get out of the way in time.

"It's Dawn." Lucas blurted out, hesitant on saying the blue haired girl's name.

"…right." Then Jun finally registered what his friend just said and gazed at him in surprise.

* * *

Author's favorite spot:

Ooooh goodness. I feel so bad for not updating, but I was in a rut until I was put in a collaboration with my friend in a "The World Ends With You" fic where we switch writing chapters. So yeah when I finally finished the second chapter/day two I got back to writing and went on making this a long chapter. I was gonna go for like fifteen pages, but I stopped around ten cause I needed to get around to doing homework.

I'm gonna try and get chapter four up soon, maybe after I get through my End of the Year Course exams (freshmen have it roooough _) After that in June I'm gonna have finals and theeeeeen summber vacation on June twenty...something but that means more time for writing or more time packed in for my JRPGness

I'm starting to lean onto a Pearl/Fortuneshipping triangle cause I started getting into Fortuneshipping :/ It's hard to choose cause both are so cute ^w^ I'm still easing into the idea of bringing in the manga/video game characters into this story (attempting to be unique)

Alright, so I'd like to say thanks for everyone who's still with me with my fanfictions and I'm working on Princess and the Trainer as well, but I'm editting around and trying to think of a different approach for that fic.

Question of the chapter:  
"If you could, what would you change in the current Pokemon series of Diamond and Pearl?"

My answer:  
"You'll see ^-^"


	4. Chapter 4: A mischievous encounter

I updated earlier than I thought I would :3

This time it's eleven pages because I was so happy with the reviews everyone gave me. It really made my day when I read each of yours and I tried replying back to all of them but I'm trying to limit my time on the computer :P Got a whole lot to do with reading, writing reports and all the likes of what I told you all last chapter. Well anyway I'll keep talking at the bottom of the chapter in the Author's favorite spot~

Disclaimer: Wouldn't owning Pokemon be my favorite childhood dream? (It still is though :D)

* * *

Chapter 4:

Johanna gave the Professor a hard look; it was filled with worry and discontent. Her fingers were gripped tightly at the spine of the novel she was reading and finally she released a breath. "So…there's going to be a specialist coming by to check on whether those rumors are true or not?" He nodded and she felt the tension lift off her shoulders. "As long as they leave this town alone."

"Would you like it if I left Lucas in your care? I don't think he'll be able to see Sandgem Town anytime soon; we do need him to stay safe. Jun should also stay here, knowing him; he'll bring all three of them into the mix of things here."

"That would be a good idea; I should confine them to the mansion until things start to quiet down outside."

"That would be a great idea, if they would be able to sit still."

The blue haired woman sighed and laid her cheek on the palm of her hand. "If only Dawn and Jun were as obedient as Lucas."

Professor Rowan gave a chuckle at this and cleared his throat. "Well he is under my wing."

Johanna smiled then sat up on her bed. "What is this specialist's name, I wonder. Do you have any identity on this child?"

The man nodded then shuffled in his pockets and pulled out a picture. He walked over to the bed ridden mother and showed her the person on the photo that was sent to him. "They do say that looks can be deceiving." The Sinnoh professor repeated the old proverb, making the woman smile a bit.

* * *

Jun was the first to climb over the balcony railing and gave a grin as he saw the black car leaving the large driveway. He motioned for the others to step outside and approach him in the clear. Lucas had a clumsy feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if warning him that what they were doing was wrong.

He felt a hand lying on his shoulder and saw Dawn giving him a reassuring smile beamed at him. "Don't worry, live a little, besides, mom's been more on edge lately. Jun wasn't the only one curious about this."

Lucas felt defeated. Was he the only one who didn't like prying into stuff like his friends? All three of them were leaning against the railing, and finally commenced the plan with Dawn's door locked and the double doors of the balcony sealed.

"Call out Snorlax." Jun whispered his order to Lucas who nodded and took out his Pokeball.

"Get ready to catch us Snorlax." He told and dropped his Pokeball down from the balcony. It bounced off the grassy field and released a large and fat looking Pokémon. The object bounced back towards Lucas's hand and he put it away. "Snorlax is asleep and ready." The red scarf wearing teen informed with confidence and distress mixed together awkwardly.

The blond haired boy nodded then jumped down from the railing, getting a cushioned fall by the food loving Pokémon's plump belly. He laughed a bit then looked up and waved for the other two to follow his lead.

They both nodded from above then Lucas hopped onto the railing and helped Dawn up. "Want to go first?" He questioned, then when the girl was about to answer, there were several knocks on the door. They freaked out and quickly jumped down together, with Lucas trying to not make Dawn scream in adrenaline.

Both of them bounced up a bit from the heavy landing making Snorlax yawn loudly then turn, with the two trainers falling off onto the ground. Jun scratched at his blond hair and helped both of them onto their feet. He then stomped his feet and held up his fist with determination.

"Operation: Find out what the Professor and Lady are hiding is now commenced!" He said proudly making his friends sweat drop at the title.

"How about we get out of the garden before waking up the Houndour?" Dawn suggested casually, making the blond boy sheepish.

Lucas called back his Pokémon and the trio ran off quickly and quietly so they didn't disturb the guard Pokémon. Finally, as they snuck through a secret passage through the hedges, they all breathed in relief and crossed the roads of Twinleaf Town.

"Hopefully, they don't go on a craze about me leaving." Dawn muttered.

"Don't worry about that." Jun told with a worry free voice. "I put in a Chatot just in case."

In an instant Lucas freaked out. "You didn't use the one I've been training for the stand up act, did you?" He questioned, trying not to give away any of their plans. Jun only grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "I didn't have a chance to record his voice imitations yet." The researched whined.

"What kind of voices does he know?" Dawn asked, not knowing about this.

"Oh tons, but his specialty is the three of our voices. I've been meaning to train him to mimic other Pokémon voices, but him speaking human speech was too funny."

"That's a little too convenient."

"Yeah I know." He paused and grinned. "But it's not like it's a thing to analyze thoroughly."

The Berlitz sighed then looked around the evening life of Twinleaf Town, truth be told, she was always at home, either studying or practicing a recital or anything that her mom told her to do. During her sightseeing, she observed that the people walking around the streets were usually in groups or walked solo. It didn't surprise her, there were people from different towns, cities, even regions that visited Twinleaf Town to either take a break here or visit her mom's school.

Yes, Johanna Berlitz was a teacher and a famous coordinator in her time, but her main focus now was teaching other young trainers in the ways of Pokémon and working with them. Her specialty was coordinating, which made Dawn first interested in Pokémon in the first place. The blue haired girl mentally shook her head and she physically stretched her arms, trying to distract herself from the thought. She didn't like treading back into the past of her mom; it made her think about other stuff she tried burying deep down.

Lucas stopped short behind them, as if waiting for something to happen. The other two scarf wearers curiously looked back, and wondered what made their researcher of a friend stop like that. He gestured for them to not say anything, until a shadow brushed right past them. Both Dawn and Jun began looking around frantically, wanting to know what just passed by them like that.

"…why are you hiding behind that light post?" Lucas questioned, his back turned and his shoulder rolled up. He asked it so casually that it must've caught the newcomer off guard. A man with a long trench coat came out from behind the light post and gave the area a good scan. He then gave a cocky look at the red capped boy and placed his rough hand on his head. "Um…sir?"

"You got good eyes on you, kid. But don't try to blow my cover next time; I'm trying to get a good observation on the perimeter." He informed with a whisper, making the trio confused and curious at the same time. Twinleaf Town wasn't really a dangerous area; it didn't have a gym or anything like the other areas of Sinnoh.

"Sir…? Is there a reason why you're sneaking around like that?" Dawn tried being polite by keeping her tone of voice unwavering. It was kind of hard though when he kept searching the streets, as if analyzing everyone's movement and voice in an instant.

"There isn't time to talk to you kids, I'll be on my way then." He informed then ran off, disappearing from their sights with ease. The three gave each other a pondering gaze then went off in their merry way, until they took a turn.

"So what kind of rumors did you hear?" Dawn asked Jun who began ruminating back on the several conversations he overheard or were told from his other friends. He was sure that his pink scarf wearing friend wasn't going to be the most well informed about what's been going with her being confined in the mansion so much.

The blond haired boy then breathed. "There's a group of people called Team Galactic, there's been a rumor going on that they're going to strike at Sandgem Town. I didn't hear of what they're trying to look for, but I think that they think that something valuable is in Sandgem Town." He told his other two friends with Dawn listening intently, but Lucas trying to ponder long and hard on what could be found in Sandgem.

The boy was a resident in Sandgem Town and he didn't want his town be invaded or overtaken by the likes of this Team Galactic. Then it hit him. "They could be trying to steal some of Professor Rowan's research books and notes." They stopped to keep listening to him; he was just a few steps behind his other two friends who were discussing what would be the mysterious group's desire of striking Sandgem Town.

"Why would they want to get the Professor's research?" Jun asked, not understanding the concept of having to steal someone else's hard work. "They could go to the library or something if they want books and could take notes of their own."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not that hard for people to go to school and borrow a text book either." The white beanie wearing girl offered up her own suggestion.

This made the other boy shrug his shoulders. "There could be more notes because it _is _Professor Rowan we're talking about. Of course a Professor would be the one who would have more books and notes than a library and a school put together." He informed, trying to support his idea. This registered into the other two quickly and both began to panic.

"We have to go to Sandgem Town!" Dawn and Jun exclaimed quickly causing Lucas to blink at them and quickly reject the idea.

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Dawn asked in annoyance. Lucas felt her determined gaze and didn't like it when it was directed at him. He didn't like the feeling of being his friend's annoyance.

"Yeah Lucas!" Jun began to scold. "It'd be the right thing to do, that and you'd be doing the Professor a favor. He's worked hard on his research, and when people try to steal someone else's hard work, that's just crossing the line!" The blond haired boy was always so into justifying other people's wrong doing, it seemed so out of character yet really fit his personality.

"W-We just…" He wasn't really confident in trying to argue back, especially when Dawn and Jun actually agreed on something. "…c-can't. The Lady and Professor Rowan will kill us if we do!" It was such a weak and generic attempt to try and win this argument, but it was logical thinking. "And the journey from Twinleaf Town to Sandgem is gonna take a while on foot too."

This made the other two lively trainers drop back into silence. Lucas was right, they were going to get into a lot of trouble along with the time and distance that it'll be when they actually go to Sandgem Town. But… they were both really excited and thrilled to have some excitement happening.

Lucas, being the ever sympathetic one and easily guilty, sighed and said in defeat, "We can try going to Sandgem Town after the picnic with Ash and Brock."

Both of them agreed to this, making their friend feeling both fatigued and disappointed.

"Hey! Come back here!" A girl's voice shouted from a distance. The trio quickly spun on their heels to find a person dressed in white carrying a sac slung over their shoulders with several people jumping out of their way. "Come back here with my Pokémon eggs!" She cried out in frustration, wanting her possessions back from the thief.

The robber, annoyed with the girl's constant cries and demands, took out his Pokeball. "Get her off my trail, use a gust attack, Swellow!" He ordered his Hoenn bird Pokémon. The bird type nodded and swung at its wings and created a great tempest straight at the girl along with other people getting hit by the attack. The guy smirked at this and kept running with his Swellow tailing behind him with an equally wicked look.

Jun quickly dropped their conversation and tried running after the robber. "Hey!" He yelled out and tried shuffling for a Pokeball of his own. Dawn beat him to it by throwing out her Pokeball calling out her Buneary.

"Use Ice beam on the ground!" She commanded confidently, the normal type nodded and shot a dazzling beam of frost. It froze the street in front of the thief neatly and made him slip, releasing the bag. "Good job!" She complimented cheerfully making Buneary hop around in victory.

The robber growled then turned to Swellow. "Use Aerial Ace and show that little girl we mean business!" The Swellow nodded and darted right at Dawn directly than her Pokémon. Jun and Lucas were about to step in, only be alarmed when a bolt of lightning shot at the bird type. Dawn was surprised at this until she saw a Pikachu landing on top of the Swellow, and holding tight.

"Dawn!" The orange and white shirt wearing boy hollered out. "Make Buneary use Dizzy Punch!" She nodded and was about to call the order until the Pikachu used Thunder shock, and finished off the bird type with a clean and quick iron tail.

"Good job Pikachu!" An ever so familiar voice praised out, making Dawn feeling a certain type of relief and a quickening heart beat. Ash was seen squeezing through the crowds of people watching with Brock already tying up the robber with a Happiny by his side.

"Darn kids." The robber muttered and had a hidden smirk on his lips. The Swellow was slowing regaining sight.

Ash laughed cheerfully in victory as he picked up his starter Pokémon and turned to see the other three surprised to encounter him within the day. "Thanks for helping out, I didn't think we'd catch the robber so fast." He informed happily.

Jun shrugged and sighed. He wanted to show his other Pokémon too. Dawn felt flustered and kept her gaze to the street with Lucas catching up to them, he was further behind, due to having different thoughts about their previous conversations. For him, it was hard to let things get out of his mind so easily; it usually just clings.

"Anyway, Brock and I were trying to look for you three, we didn't decide on a time for the picnic." The Kanto trainer informed with slight embarrassment. Pikachu nodded then jumped back to the concrete. Buneary, amazed and swayed by Pikachu, hopped around him, feeling the same nervousness that Dawn was around the Kanto travelers.

The others, however, didn't catch on. "You've got twenty seconds to choose a time, or I'm really fining both of you two hundred thousand yen." He informed, and brought up his Poketech and began his count down. "Twenty."

"Uh…" Ash laughed. "Well we were thinking maybe around noon since we're leaving before dinner there's a long trip ahead for us after all."

Realization poured down upon Dawn, he wasn't going to stay here and she wasn't going to have enough time to even get to him at all. He was too involved with the battle against Jun that she didn't even have a chance to have a regular chat like the ones she has with Jun and Lucas. All of this was happening too fast.

"Hey, do you guys have time for something?" Pikachu was bounded onto the boy's shoulder and Buneary was bouncing about and into Dawn's arms. Buneary's fluffy coat gave her soothed her pounding heart by just a bit, it gave her some sort of comfort.

The robber was pulled away by an Officer Jenny along with her Growlithe. Brock attacked her with several compliments and affectionate lines such as,

"You're like an angel sent down from heaven, cleansing these streets from crime—" He was then attacked by his Crogank's poison jab and was pulled away when he was stunned.

The white dressed robber was tied by handcuffs with his Swellow put back in its Pokeball, his head was down and he had a smirk on his face. He didn't need the girl's Pokémon eggs; he got what he came for anyway. Officer Jenny shut and locked the doors of the police car and gestured that the driver was able to drive off. She returned her fire type in its Pokeball and drove off on her motorcycle.

"The rumors are true." He whispered under his breath. Static was heard in a muffled sound in a strange pattern. The robber smirked. "Phase one is near completion."

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to show us?" Lucas asked curious as the five marched down the streets of Twinleaf and headed towards the forest area of it towards the lake. They passed by several prattling pedestrians, with the lights spreading onto the streets of the small, lively town.

"I'm pretty sure you've all heard of the legend of the lake here." The Pewter gym leader commented with the three nodding in unison. "Well, we heard from several people we've met that there's a Pokémon sleeping somewhere down at the bottom of the lake. Ash wanted to check it out after relaxing in Twinleaf Town and before leaving, but he must've thought that you three could help us look for it."

The Twinleaf trio all turned to discuss this between them. "He must be talking about Mesprite." They all concluded, though it was mainly Dawn who knew the story. Reading ten books a day did have tons of benefits.

Brock nodded. "Knowing Ash, it'll probably appear right before him." He said in an amused tone.

"Why's that?" Jun asked curiously.

"Well throughout all of our adventures, Ash always seems like the likely favorite of each Pokémon we meet, he just seems to attract all kinds of people and Pokémon." Dawn couldn't help but agree with that statement completely. He was like a magnet, he just seemed so easy to be pulled into with only a simple look or smile. She blushed at the thought.

"Sounds exciting! I wanna go out and be on an adventure too and beat all the Sinnoh gyms." The green scarf wearer said with much confidence. Ash pulled back from his lead position with a grin.

"I wanna do the same thing, Jun." He said with much support in his tone. "I've already gone through the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn region and entered all of the leagues." His tone of voice grew excited with each word and his dark eyes shone with happiness with his past achievements.

"Really? So you went through the regions with the same Pokémon?"

"Actually, the only I kept with me was Pikachu." The said Pokémon gave a satisfied look. "I left all of my other Pokémon with Professor Oak back in Pallet Town. I like making a fresh start in new regions, but I do work with my other Pokémon from time to time."

"That sounds like a good idea, but I'd rather stick with my Pokémon, been with them since I was young."

Ash grinned. "I've been with Pikachu ever since I started out, and nothing's gonna change that, isn't that right Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and mewed out its name with delight.

Dawn was amazed at how dedicated the Kanto trainer was, especially on how he travelled almost around the world. She wondered if she could do the same thing. Knowing her, she wouldn't be able to travel through Sinnoh or even be able to leave home because of how overprotective her mom is.

"How about you Dawn?"

"Wh-what?" Dawn stuttered; embarrassed on how she didn't pay attention. They all waited for her response, and she felt her cheeks heating up easily. "Um…well I'm not really…um…"

"Aren't you really into Pokémon contests?" Lucas cut in; saving Dawn from further embarrassment she felt that was growing.

"Pokémon contests, huh? Our friend May is really into those, she's planning on going to the Grand Festival soon in the Johto region." Ash informed, having a thoughtful look in his eyes.

May? The thought of him travelling with another girl made her heart drop right into her stomach. Did she have this much of a crush on him? She began wondering about this more and more and came to the realization that it was going too fast. That and the fact that this was really her first crush; she never met anyone so talented and devoted.

"Well we're here." Brock announced with his arms crossed and gazing out on the lovely lake that glistened under the moon light and stars.

"Lake Verity." Dawn breathed under her breath. This was where she met both Lucas and Jun when they were children.

"How about giving us a performance?"

The ebony haired trainer turned to his long time companion and gave him a look. "Not twice in one day, Brock." He whined as if ashamed by his talent.

"I-I'd love to hear it again." Dawn blurted out and quickly reeled in her breath.

They all glanced at her and encouraged Ash to play his violin. Pikachu even jumped down from its trainer's shoulder and pressured its trainer into playing the string instrument. Exhaling in defeat, he smiled and reached into another bag that he had with him. "Fine, I'll play an old one that someone taught me back in Cerulean City at Kanto."

He smoothly played the instrument with his eyes closed and his breath held. His hands skillfully along the strings, each one strumming a soothing melody. His back was facing against the lake as it was moved by the wind or the song.

Dawn almost felt her heart pounding, opposing the sweet sounds everyone was hearing from the young trainer. Her throat caught a breath and she released it with a wavering voice.

They were so mesmerized by it that they didn't notice the water overlapping one small wave after another. The glittering lights that seemed so dazzling that it was blinding began blending in with the darkened sky blue color of the lake. Breezes danced around with the soothing song, in a trance of its beautiful sounds. The mahogany made violin was strummed masterfully by the bow at its strings.

"How lovely." A gruff voice complimented, making everyone stop and be released from the trance. The trio all froze instantly when the voice registered into their heads and all tried slithering into stealth. "No use in trying to hide, I know you three are there." The trio all gave sheepish expressions with the other two confused at their change in attitudes.

"S-Sorry Professor." Lucas said in shame; embarrassed at how his teacher gazed at them with a strict atmosphere.

"Does mom know about this?" Dawn questioned, glancing back and forth between the old man and Ash who was lowering his violin. The wavering water became still and was only touched by the faint breeze.

"Oh come now, Milady, I know how little freedom you have, but I do say that I agree with Lady Berlitz. You are rather reckless when you're alone, even when you're with Lucas and Jun." The Sinnoh professor informed and cleared his throat. "Now it's time to carry on along and go back to the mansion, I'll be on my way to Sandgem Town."

"So, we're leaving already?" Lucas questioned.

Professor Rowan shook his head. "You'll be staying with the Lady," He then turned to Jun. "I expect you to be there at the mansion as well?"

Jun grew nervous. "Y-Yes sir! But, my mom would get mad at me if I…I…" He felt a chill sliding down his spine when he could feel the Professor's terrifying gaze. "S-Staying at Dawn's house tonight then!"

Brock looked curiously from each of the Sinnoh trainers. They were all tense and were acting as if nothing else but the man's orders mattered. "Excuse me," He started and approached the professor. "But is it okay if walk them back with you? It is our fault that they're late to going back to their home."

Ash followed up the idea by running right beside Dawn and giving a supportive grin. "That'd be a good idea, it is our fault." He glanced at her, making her flustered once again. "So how about it?"

Professor Rowan looked sternly at Ash then at Brock. "I didn't realize you three were with people from Kanto." The two trainers were surprised at how he knew this. "But…Professor Oak did tell me about a trainer that would be coming by with the name of Ash Ketchum, I presume that's you."

The ebony haired boy nodded. "I think I did see you when Professor Oak was on a phone call."

"So you must be Professor Rowan then." The gym leader commented with his arms crossed. The said man nodded, confirming Brock's assumption. "We thought we would be meeting you in Sandgem Town, we were going to call the professor from your lab so we could send back a stowaway." At the mention of the word stowaway, Ash grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head while Pikachu did the same motion. The three others were confused at this.

"Stowaway?"

"Yeah," The black jacket wearing trainer chuckled. "My Aipom wasn't really supposed to be in Sinnoh in the first place."

Jun gasped at this and was in a comic rage. "But Aipom is great! He battled impressively and I want to see it he still has any power up against my Heracross."

"She." Brock corrected immediately.

"…Yeah she needs to get stronger so my Heracross can test her."

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. He knew how his friend was so battle hungry all the time and would jump at the chance at rematches and whatnot.

While they were talking, Dawn slowly walked back towards the lake and leaned in forward, as if trying to reach out to the still surface. Lake Verity's beauty fascinated her to no end when she was a child, and it still did; it especially left her breathless. When she was younger, she would wander her and toss pebbles and let flowers drift from time to time, wondering if that legendary Pokémon would come and play with her. She smiled to herself, thinking on how silly she was.

She fiddled with her hair clips and tossed a bundle of her blue hair behind her shoulder. "I wonder if Mesprite is still sleeping."

"Then it's final, you two can stay back at the mansion." Professor Rowan declared, making Dawn almost fall forward into the lake, only to be pulled back by the red scarf wearing boy. Lucas almost had a heart attack when the girl was flailing about, panicking when she was close to falling straight into Lake Verity.

"W-When was this issued?" Dawn stammered quickly with heat spreading across her cheeks.

"Just now." The green scarf wearing boy informed. "But that means we can have a battle tomorrow, Dawn has an arena somewhere in the garden." He informed almost too excitedly, and tugged at his green scarf with impatience. "We should battle tomorrow morning!"

"A-Already?" The violinist exclaimed then nodded with determination. "You're on!"

"What about the picnic?" Lucas asked meekly with his stomach growling, making Dawn and Jun sweat drop.

"He's always hungry." They both answered unanimously.

* * *

Ash and Brock were in awe of how well cleaned and decorated Dawn's mansion was. She felt the blush beginning to spread at how they were so easily impressed by everything. Jun had his hands behind his head and Lucas had his in his pockets, trying to silence his growling stomach. The marble floors sparkled as did the many vases and portraits that hung everywhere with healthy plants all around.

Pikachu bounded onto the marble stair case and climbed up on the golden railing with a cheery smile on its face. Its trainer ran up to it and laughed then began chattering away with the two making easy conversation. The blue haired girl was instantly dazed at how adorable the scene was when she was blankly watching Ash walk around with his starter Pokémon on his head.

Brock had his arms crossed as he observed the place, muttering something to himself then walked over to Ash. The two friends were talking to each other while Jun yawned loudly.

"Hey Dawn," The blond haired boy called out, snapping the said girl out of her trance. "Do you think one of your cooks could make a really late dinner?"

"Yeah I'm really hungry." Lucas cut in innocently.

"Uh…Y-Yeah, I'll go ask one of the staff to do that." When she started going for the kitchen Brock stopped her. She blinked when he gave her a friendly smile.

"Just direct me to the kitchen and I'll cook dinner. It'll make up for the picnic tomorrow, since I'm sure Ash and I won't be able to do."

Dawn nodded and gave him directions on where to go. He then walked off, leaving the four with an awkward silence. She fidgeted a bit, then sucked in a silent breath and went over to Ash who was still admiring the mansion's interior. "I-I'll show you to your room." She tried hiding her nervousness with an upbeat tone and expression. Ash nodded and flashed a grin, making her heart skip another beat.

"That'd be great, mind if I get a tour of the place too?" He questioned and she nodded almost too anxiously.

Jun jumped in and grabbed the other boy in a head lock with Pikachu jumping to the marble floor before the sneak attack. "I'll give him the tour Dawn, to the battle arena first!" He called out and dragged the violinist away from Lucas and Dawn. This made the girl's heart break into two when she lost some alone time to actually talk to the ebony haired boy.

The red scarf wearer was worried about his friend when her shoulder slumped and her head was hung low. She seemed both exhausted and defeated even though she wasn't even in a Pokémon battle or doing any of the usual routines. His stomach growled loudly once again, but he didn't acknowledge it, instead he walked over to her only for Johanna to be seen on the stairs with a blanket hanging lazily around her shoulders.

She wore a flowing kimono with a green bamboo pattern in front of navy blue background color. Her dark blue hair was styled with a large ribbon and the blanket was shining of snow white. The expression on her face signaled that she wasn't pleased with what was going on. "More boys in the house, I see." Her voice hissed a bit, making Lucas flinch and reel his hand back.

"Y-Yes mother." Dawn stuttered, straightening her posture, facing her mother and bowing down respectfully. Lucas had done the same, but with more fear and hesitance. He was never good at standing up to the Lady of the house hold.

"So I'm guessing that Jun is giving the other two boys a tour of the house?" She questioned, still standing on one of the steps of the stair case, her left hand resting on the golden railing.

"Yes mother."

Johanna didn't seem interested in the generic answer and gently grabbed hold of the hems of the blanket with her fingertips. "So, how did you enjoy Lake Verity? Is it still the same?" The two winced.

"Yes mother, I enjoyed Lake Verity very much and it is still the same."

"How about you Lucas?"

"M-Me…? I…um…I enjoyed it too, and it is still the same." He was caught off guard and felt that the stone hard gaze was softened when it landed on him. Then he felt that it intensified again when Johanna went back to looking at down who looked at her mother straight in the eye. How Dawn did that was a complete mystery to the red scarf wearing boy.

"Dawn I expect you to perfect that dance by tomorrow night, I also want those songs on the piano to be memorized and also another set of ten books are already in your room for you to read tomorrow."

Dawn nodded obediently. "Yes mother."

"Good." Then she paused and breathed the air. "Who is cooking at this hour? The chefs already set the table and the leftovers are already in place."

"One of our friends that are staying here said he would cook something for a late dinner." The young Berlitz answered in an emotionless tone, though the scent in the air made her almost as hungry as Lucas.

"Someone outside of my staff is using the kitchen?" Dawn nodded. "Hmm…well I suppose I'll eat this cooking."

This made the pink scarf wearer widen her eyes in an instant and felt her heart beating rapidly. She barely ate dinner with her mother and now that since Ash and Brock were staying, she barely knew if she could survive. It suddenly became hard for the white beanie wearing girl to breathe properly, almost that she was close to choking to death.

"Lady," Lucas said, saving Dawn from the suffocation. He stepped forward and slightly leaned forward. "Would you like for me to bring up your food?" The girl looked at her friend with widened eyes.

Johanna contemplated on this, impressed and amused at how the more obedient one stepped up when most people stayed quiet. Then she waved her hand up, ruffling the white silk blanket. "Yes that would be lovely, bring it up when the food is done, I expect it to be good." With that she turned around with a slight smile of satisfaction on her lips.

The girl fell to her knees when her mother finished walk up the long staircase. She then looked up, breathing heavily and gave a grateful smile at Lucas who rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks Lucas, I owe you so much."

"It's not a problem, really."

When Dawn was about to speak more, Brock came in and told them everything was set up. The two gave each other a smile and ran off towards the large dining room with the other two boys already seated at the table, ready to eat with them. Lucas already jumped in one of the chairs and was ravenously picking out all the food and setting them on his plate. Dawn took her seat beside him and across from Ash who smiled at her with the tilt of his head. He motioned for her to eat one of Brock's famous recipes and she nodded with a pleased smile and blush.

Dinner was finally served.

* * *

"Looks like he wasn't useless, but I do think you could've thought of a better plan." A female's voice said in a dark room. She sat down lazily on her chair with one leg crossed over the other and her right palm resting on her knee.

Another figure who was leaning their back on the wall hissed. "Tch. Of course you'd argue with my ideas."

"Good thing you feel accomplished of being right on the obvious."

"I don't need you acting like a brat."

"A brat?" The female on the chair straightened out her posture with both her feet on the floor and her hands on the edges of the arms. "I'm not the one who doesn't know how to actually formulate a plan!"

The other growled. "I know how to formulate a plan! It worked too, so there shouldn't be a problem, we already know that _thing _is there. All we need to do is learn how to reel it in."

"Enough you two," A third person voiced out and stepped towards the arguing people. "It's time for you" He pointed at the girl who was sitting on the chair, she looked ready to pounce. "to come and reel in our first target."

She smirked with delight. "I'll gladly do that."

* * *

Author's favorite spot segment!

Well hopefully this chapter brought some cliffhangerness. I don't think I did a cliffhanger in the story at all (well we're only four chapters in, but still) and this seemed like an opprotune moment :3. Anyway, I think I made Johanna a little too harsh, but blame me for watching some live-action/asian dramas, the moms are usually the most strict. (ie: Hana Yori Dango) Oh goodness, look at me almost heading into fangirl mode again XD

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and luckily my creative streak is lasting longer than usual so I already started up on chapter five before uploading chapter four. Now I did put in several hints of Fortuneshipping (they're just so adorable is the thing X3) but I'll assure you that this is a Pearlshipping story, Ash and Dawn will have time together, I assure you ^-^ And I didn't want to leave this as a romance story (I think the Pokemon battle in chapter three pretty much told you all that, but I have a habit of repeating, unfortunately :P) so yeah for mystery and suspense and adventure, it just doesn't like Pokemon with the adventure haha. Enough of my rambling, I'll just give you all the question of this chapter~

Question of the Chapter:  
"If you could, would you change Dawn's Pokemon team? If yes, what Pokemon will she have?"

That's it from Ventus~


	5. Chapter 5: A telepathic encounter

Sorry for the late update. ^-^;; I was hoping to update after a week of the fourth chapter, but got lazy since it was nearing the end of the year. But as of now, I'm taking my finals until Monday and then another few days of school! Whooo! This is quite a disappointing chapter to me, and if you see any typos, I got kinda lazy. I'm not uninterested in the story, I've just been into a few other story ideas, like my original story called "Equilibrium" and it's one I'm quite proud about :3

Have fun reading Melodious Encounter~

* * *

Chapter 5:

Dawn let out a sigh as she stood by her balcony, clad in her sweats and was ready to jump on her bed and fall straight to sleep. That is, if she didn't eat so much of Brock's delicious food and that it would make her stomach uneasy in the morning. She raked her fingers through her blue hair, and rested her cheek on the palm of her left hand with her elbow rested on the railing.

However, her time in dinner with them wasn't well spent because of how Jun kept interrupting her conversation with Ash. If only she sat next to him instead of in front of him, it would've been perfect. With a sigh, the young Berlitz allowed the night breeze to caress her blue locks as she locked her eyes and hummed a sweet melody. It was soft and light, and helped her nerves calm down.

"If only every night was like tonight," She whispered and rested her arms on the balcony's railing, leaning forward. "I had more freedom today than any other and the most amazing dinner too…" She trailed off and felt some heat coming up to her face and chest. "That and also meeting Ash…great," Dawn began to joke with a light laugh. "I'm becoming like one of those girls."

The girl then looked around the garden below and saw the darkened colors of the usual bright flowers still piercing through the darkness. A slight smile was on her face. Then it dropped to a scowl when she thought how today was going to be the last day for her with the Kanto trainer. They were going to be leaving tomorrow and she still didn't hold an actual conversation.

"Why do I feel so obsessed with talking with him?" She questioned herself playfully, berating on how far she's fallen for him. "I need to get a drink, I'm hallucinating now." With that, the girl bounded out of her room, through the long hallways and down the stairs. "Some Milktank milk might do me some good." Dawn muttered to herself with a slight smile; that drink was so delicious and helped her sleep for so many years.

As she reached down the last step, the sound of glass shattering filled her ears and she quickly turned around to the source of the noise. No one was up at this time—it being midnight and all—and even the staff wasn't allowed to be up this late. Her mom wouldn't dare stay up this late or even consider going downstairs with her personal butler.

"It could be a thief, but the Houndour outside wouldn't let a soul inside here." She discussed with herself then pulled out her Piplup's pokeball. The blue haired girl clenched it tightly in her hand then nodded and silently landed onto the first floor. She then crept to the hallway where she heard the crash and quietly released her Piplup. The blue penguin Pokémon shook its head and curiously looked at its trainer.

"Plup?"

"Shh!" Piplup nodded but still had a mixture of confusion in its black eyes. "I heard something in the hall, and I think it could be a thief."

"Pip! Piplup!"

"Good, now let's sneak up on the thief and use bubble beam when I say so." The two nodded in understanding and crept through the foyer and into the hall towards the kitchen. Light flooded from the kitchen door and onto the hall where a shadow moved against the wall. Pieces of the expensive vase imported from Hoenn were lying on the ground sparkling on marble floors.

The two crept against the walls until the shadow leaned forward and began picking up all the pieces, muttering something in a hushed tone. Dawn then nodded at Piplup and the two jumped out from their hiding places and a stream of bubbles shot at the floor by the pieces of the vase. A loud thump was heard, meaning that the thief evaded by jumping back and falling to the ground. Feeling victorious and hesitant, the blue haired girl rushed through the mist of bubbles and grabbed at the intruder.

Piplup waddled towards her to find that it was Ash lying on the ground with Dawn tugging at his collar. Pools of red heat rushed to Dawn's face, embarrassed by how she instinctively attacked the boy she admired. The violinist shook his head, snapping out of his surprised daze then glanced down at the girl's hand that was gripping at the collar of his shirt.

"You can let go now, Dawn." He said playfully. She did so and reeled her hands to her hot cheeks, trying to calm herself down. He gave a grin and a laugh then dusted his clothes over. "Sorry, I got up during a dream."

"A dream?" She echoed, curious at what the young trainer was going on about.

"Yeah," Ash nodded with a thrilled smile on his face. "I had another dream of being in a Pokémon battle in the Sinnoh League and got excited. I wanted to take a walk, but I tripped and hit a vase; sorry about breaking it." He said sincerely as he began picking up the pieces carefully, he tried not to cut himself from the refined edges.

Dawn quickly helped as well with Piplup organizing them neatly, trying to put them together again as a single vase. Sadly, the water type's attempts failed.

"Looks like all of them." Ash muttered as he got up with all the pieces in his hands along with some that Dawn was carrying in hers. The two walked into the kitchen that was drowned with dimmed lighting and the set the pieces up on the granite covered island at the center of an extraordinary kitchen. They brought up a cushioned high chair at the island and sat down, collecting all the pieces into a pile.

The Berlitz swung her bare feet slightly with Piplup back in its Pokeball. She watched as Ash tried putting together the bottom portion of the elaborate vase and tried to withhold a giggle at how adorable he looked. His determined and yet confused expression was just a sight to see, but she quickly looked down, not wanting him to catch her staring at him.

"This is hard." He said sounding defeated and the girl looked up.

Dawn reached for a few pieces and started trying them each other to see if they fit with one another. The Sinnoh girl grumbled a bit, she was usually mediocre at fixing things, Jun was far better than she at this stuff.

"Maybe this piece will fit." He handed her a jagged piece of glass, she nodded and tried fitting it into place, but accidently cut herself. She hissed at that and brought her hand to her chest, pressuring the wound, trying to soothing the stinging sensation. "Dawn?"

"I just cut myself; I need to go wash it."

"Here," He stated and led her to the sink, turning the faucet and helping with cleaning the blood. The cold water washed away the excessive blood while Dawn bit her lower lip. It wasn't really that bad of a cut, she thought silently to herself, but was rather captured by Ash's sincerity. "Where do you keep the band aids?"

"U-Upper cabinet."

He reached up at the cabinets and took out a supply set; he opened it with ease then took out the band aid set. "Here," He told then handed her one as she taped it on her cut and breathed out, after shutting off the running water. "I think we should get back to fixing that vase or your mom's gonna be upset."

"Y-Yeah."

The two were about to resume their places on the high chairs until the barks of the Houndours rose up in the outside air. Their muffled barks resonated through the thick walls from the glass windows and the two trainers glanced at each other. "I'll go check it out." Ash proclaimed with determination flaring in his dark eyes.

"I'll go with you." Dawn argued, only to gain a moment of silence then a nod of approval. She smiled a bit then the two quietly dashed out of the kitchen through the glass double doors into the garden. They stepped along the pebble path and into the grassy fields filled with well coordinated patches of flowers. Dawn hitched a breath when noises echoed ahead and followed Ash closely as he took a turn.

"Dawn," The Kanto trainer started, making the girl look up. His back was facing her as he hunched down behind a hedge that separated the garden from the outside life of Twinleaf Town. "Is Lake Verity close by?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"'Cause there's a weird light coming from there."

"Light?"

She looked up to find that the boy was right with what he said and was surprised and confused on what might be happening there. She never saw anything like that when she looked from her balcony to Lake Verity, and this began worrying her. If anything happened there that would harm the Pokémon and especially the lake she would be struck with depression. Jun and Lucas weren't here to help her, so she took out a Pokeball and released one of her own Pokémon out in the open.

Ash turned to her in confusion and found a majestic looking Rapidash clap its hooves to the sharp grass blades. It neighed and nudged its head towards Dawn who nodded in silent agreement. Then she turned to the boy who didn't seem to have a clue on what was going on but grinned anyway and helped Dawn up on the Rapidash. After she was sitting securely on her Pokémon, she helped Ash up as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dawn blushed heavily then grabbed onto the reigns. "C'mon Rapidash, bring us to Lake Verity." She ordered softly, with a nod, the might fire type backed up and leapt over the hedge with ease and galloped towards the direction of the lake. The violinist looked like he had the time of his life, not afraid of the speed that the horse Pokémon was going at with its hooves clacking steadily on the streets. His hold around her waist made her feel secure and her stomach fluttering.

He leaned in closer, with that same grin on his lips and his spiky hair whipping the wind passing them by. This was making Dawn's blush even worse and more deep, her heart was beating increasingly. "There!" The trainer yelled out as he held out his arm and pointed at the entrance of the lake, Rapidash made a sharp turn, with them holding on even tighter in fear of falling.

Blades of grass and clumps of dirt were kicked up into the night air until they rushed passed the trees and finally into the tall grass surrounding the lake.

"Keep to your positions." A girl with a sadistic tone in her voice ordered. The two trainers were surprised at the amount of people surrounding the perimeter of the lake. They all had bowl cut teal colored hair along with a grey and black uniform with a 'G' symbol on their chest. Dawn softly ordered for her Rapidash to back up slowly to the trees so they could be easily covered by the shadows.

"You should return Rapidash to its Pokeball." Ash suggested, loosening his grip around her waist. She nodded and did so, with the two landing softly on the grass. He gestured that they go on closer and hide behind a few trees so they could hear what those group of people were doing.

Dawn held her breath, trying to keep quiet and also trying to hide the fear that trembled through her body. She was scared of who those people were and feared that it was this "Team Galactic" that Jun was telling her and Lucas about yesterday evening. Was this how they looked like? If so, why were they in Twinleaf Town and surrounding the lake?

Everything was so confusing at the moment then she glanced at Ash who seemed not as confused. Does he know something about those people? "Ash?" She whispered hesitantly, and then was pulled back deeper into the shadows of the tree. She gasped silently, never has she been pulled forcefully, not even her mother would have done such a thing. Her eyes trailed on over to his dark ones and he slowly glanced down after feeling her stare.

"They're Team Galactic, Professor Rowan told us about them when I was back in Pallet Town visiting Professor Oak." The Kanto trainer informed while moving his gaze back on the grunts moving around, securing the area. The Sinnoh trainer nodded at this, and then crept closer to the tree they were hiding behind, feeling her heart racing with fear. She was never in a situation like this before and it scared her, Jun and Lucas weren't here to protect her and even though she was a decent battler herself, she wasn't good under pressure.

Ash grabbed her hand, and turned her towards him with her back against the tree. "A-Ash?" She stammered, not comfortable with the situation at hand.

"Stay here, I dealt with this type of gang before, and I don't want you getting hurt." He informed cautiously, making her flustered and nod. However, she wanted to fight to, her Pokémon were capable of helping out, but at the same time, she didn't want to get in Ash's way. So Dawn nodded while Ash crept out from behind the tree and slowly approached the group of grunts.

Dawn grew nervous as she dropped to the grass, making sure that she wouldn't get caught. The blue haired girl watched carefully as Ash went by closer then found him widening his eyes.

"Mesprite will awaken." The red haired girl called out with her arms crossed, and leaning to the right with her foot tapping on the grass blades. This began worrying Dawn with her heart racing even faster and her stomach tumbling with knots. Were they going to hurt Mesprite? She kept closer to the tree, scared for Mesprite's life.

Why didn't she get Jun or Lucas to come with her? They'd know what to do.

"Team Galactic!" Ash called out with his Aipom already sprung from its Pokeball. The hat wearing boy was in a stance with his eyes flaring with determination and anger.

"Looks like we have another brat on our hands." The lady with short red hair sneered as she turned towards Ash then brought out her own Pokeball. "Ready to be knocked out? I can't have any trouble when awakening Mesprite."

"Who's Mesprite?" He questioned with a confused look. The lady scowled at this then brought her Pokeball into the air and tossed it in front of her.

"Show this kid we mean business! Purugly use Fury Swipes!" The normal type nodded then pounced at Aipom who dodged with panic. Purugly kept using its sharpened claws at the purple monkey, while Ash's Pokémon jumped around, trying not to get sliced.

"Double team then Swift!" Ash commanded with his Aipom nodding, and then creating a whole team of illusions. All the duplicates swung their tails in the air and unleashed a flurry of stars. Purugly was hit and gained damage on this but was still on its feet.

The woman scowled at this then brought up her hand. "I'm not losing to a brat. Purugly don't disappoint me." She informed harshly making Ash keep his guard up. The cat Pokémon nodded then hissed, unleashing its Growl attack, causing Aipom to fall to the ground with a headache. "Now use Slash! Then follow up with a Tail Whip!"

The powerful claws rushed towards Aipom and slashed fiercely at the purple monkey Pokémon who was flung into the air then was lashed at by the tail. Ash's Pokémon fell to the ground in defeat then struggled to get up, its tail wincing and its body was aching.

"The defense of your Aipom is lowered and it's weakened. Are you going to give up now, brat?"

"Not on your life!" Ash yelled out with Aipom struggling to its feet and kept a strong stance.

Aipom sprung up to the air and dived down towards the Purugly. The feline Pokémon readied itself on its paws with its whiskers twitching. Aipom, however, spun around and delivered a flurry of stars straight at the cat that was blinded by the bright rays. Then through the whirlwind of stars, Aipom appeared with a devilish look on its face.

"Use Focus Punch!"

The large hand at Aipom's tail glowed and bawled into a fist. It slammed straight at the cat and it was launched straight into a tree. Purugly was soon returned to its Pokeball by the red haired lady who growled at this and put away the Pokeball.

"Looks like you have some talent, how about joining Team Galactic? I'm sure the boss would love to have someone like you." She started with her arms crossed and Aipom panting heavily. Ash gritted his teeth in anger at this and returned his Pokémon, putting away his Pokeball in a secure place.

"There's no way I'd join a group like you guys!" He called out, ready to take out another Pokeball. However, the lady shook her head and waved her hand. Flocks of Golbat crowded around Ash, making him crouch down to the grass. He was pushed lower, not giving him a chance to stand with him collapsing completely. The Golbat clattered around him, screeching in enjoyment at torturing the young man who growled at this.

The lady then walked over to Ash, her arms crossed and a very annoyed looked plastered clear across her face. She didn't seem pleased by his answer and brought up her hand, quieting the flock of Golbat with the grunts of Team Galactic silently watching. "You'll regret that answer, I assure you." She hissed.

Dawn's eyes shot wide and she clutched at the tree once again in fear. The young girl wanted to help him, she did, but she was scared of messing up. Ever since she met him, her confidence decreased and her hesitance increased. Then she sucked in a breath and took out a Pokeball.

"Get away from him!" The Berlitz screamed out while stepping out from behind the bulky tree.

"What's a little girl going to do?"

Dawn gripped on her Pokeball then threw it in front of her. "Go Buizel!" She called out strongly. The lady smirked at this and waved her hand for another set of Golbat diving towards the water type Pokémon. Buizel evaded the attack by flipping over the bundle of bat Pokémon and behind the lady. She turned quickly and ordered for the army of bats to attack the orange otter.

"Use screech!" The flock did and the noise resonated through Lake Verity making everyone clutch their head in pain. "Poison sting!"

"Buizel use Aqua Jet straight through!" Dawn commanded with Buizel enveloping itself in water and shooting straight through the spikes of poison. The otter then rammed itself towards the Golbats and made the water explode everywhere by spreading out its arms. "Now Water Pulse!" Buizel created an orb of water, and then spiked it at the ground, creating waves of water shooting upward at the poison type Pokémon. Dawn silently cheered, excited about her strategy working.

"Dawn!" The ebony haired boy yelled out, making the girl turn to look at him, only to find another group of Golbat making their way towards her. She tried shielding herself, and kept walking around frantically, blinded by the bats flapping their blue and purple wings repeatedly.

"Screech." The lady commanded breathlessly as the Pokémon fulfilled it by using the same attack with a higher pitch. Dawn clutched her head, took another step and slipped on the grass blades, stumbling back into the lake. "That's what happens to brats who don't know their place."

"No Dawn!" The Kanto trainer yelled out, forcing the Golbat out of his way.

"Poison sting." The Team Galactic member ordered, with the bats spewing out the poison sting around Ash. He stopped struggling to get up, trying to avoid the attack. He glared angrily at the member who radiated her sense of pride and command. "No one messes with the plans of Team Galactic." She informed wickedly, with the glaring trainer growling a hard breath. He wasn't going to let her stop him from saving Dawn.

* * *

The drowning blue haired girl gasped for air as struggled around in the water. She now wished that her mother paid tutors to teach her how to swim. She pushed her arms and kicked her arms, until it became tedious and her body began to sore.

"_You're a very loud person, you know that?_" A voice rang in her head and she looked around, feeling light headed.

"Wh—" She closed her mouth, coughing with her lungs begging for the nonexistent oxygen in the lake. As beautiful as Lake Verity was, it didn't help her with getting back to the surface. That and the fact that voices were intruding in her thoughts and in a rude manner as well. The tone of the voice was light and quite high pitched for her taste.

"_Rude and high pitched? Well forgive me, Miss Berlitz, we all can't be perfect._" Dawn mentally gasped at this as she tried looking around and held her hand to her mouth, saving the last bits of her breath.

_Who are you?_ Dawn thought, directing her question to the mysterious voice.

"_Me? Well I should be the one asking you questions. Why are you humans disturbing my resting place?_"

Resting place? Then that meant… _You're Mesprite!_

"_I'd give you a prize if I wasn't so tired,_" She heard the Pokémon of Wisdom yawn. "_Anyway, I think it's about time you try battling with more confidence. If not, then the others will berate me for choosing someone with less confidence than a Koffing._"

_Wait…what do you mean by that?_

"_Well you know how a Koffing uses smoke and stuff—_"

_No! I mean by_— Dawn began losing her focus and felt her hand slipping from her lips.

A blue light began outlining Dawn's body and she looked around herself, feeling drowsy. "I think you need air more than answers." Mesprite informed in a light tone and Dawn was levitated upwards, in the lake. Then she began feeling a churning feeling in her stomach and suddenly appeared in front of the Team Galactic member. "You'll find your answers soon."

"W-What!" The other two exclaimed with the Grunts gasping in surprise. It was silent for only a few minutes with the red haired woman advancing to the pinned Ash who grabbed at the blades of grass. The dark eyed trainer was worried for Dawn and needed to help her, even if he got hurt. That's how it was, and that's how it always will be for him when it came to his friends. However, it looked as if she found her own way back by dropping right in the middle of him and the lady.

"B-But…" Dawn stuttered to herself in a low tone. She didn't realize that Mesprite had teleported her right in the middle of the battle. Then she saw Buizel getting pinned down by a smaller clump of Golbat and got angry immediately. She took a step back and tossed out another Pokeball. "Piplup use Bubble beam!"

The small blue penguin shook its tired body then unleashed a powerful stream of bubbles directed at the small clump of Golbat cluttering around Buizel. The blue bats scattered at the attack, landing on the grass with swirls on their eyes. The orange otter jumped back on its feet and wrapped itself in an Aqua Jet and shot at the flock that covered Ash. The flock darted out of the way, not wanting to be hit by the powerful water move.

"Thanks!" Ash called out to the otter Pokémon, it nodded its head and crossed its arms with accomplishment.

"Piplup use Peck!" Dawn yelled out, directing her arm straight at the woman who took a step back. Piplup nodded, charging at the Team Galactic member with its beak glowing white and sharpening. "Buizel give Piplup some speed with your Water Gun!" Buizel nodded, arched back and then lunged forward, blasting a powerful Water Gun behind Piplup, accelerating its partner's speed.

Dawn's starter Pokémon then pulled out its wings and spiraled around, forming a type of drill with its Peck attack. Suddenly, Piplup was smacked out of the way and the Water Gun was hit, with the impact being smashed upward. Buizel ran over to the wounded Piplup with Dawn and Ash stunned at the sudden turn of events.

"Tsk. Tsk. You children are quite the troublemakers." A monotonous male voice called out. A young man with blue hair and a different type of Team Galactic uniform came out from the shadows. "Toxicroak, take care of those weaklings." A large poisonous frog Pokémon nodded, appearing from behind the dispersed water and leapt towards Dawn's Pokémon. She gasped at this, not at all expecting this to happen.

The Toxicroak used a powerful Poison Jab straight at the two water types, swinging its arm and spiking it straight at the younger trainers. The blue haired girl rushed towards her Pokémon, cradling them in her arms. They were both knocked out and breathing heavily. She glared heavily at the young man who entered as he gave her a neutral expression. His arms were behind his back, with his posture straight and his body stiff.

"Glaring is not effective, Berlitz."

Said girl was stunned by this. How did this guy know her last name?

"We'll get our chance to be acknowledged by them." He informed, snapping his fingers with the Grunts saluting and then marching around, gathering their stuff. "Now we'll make our leave."

"Who are you guys anyway?" Ash exclaimed, determined to get answers.

"Mars of Team Galactic." The red haired young woman informed with her left hand on her left hip and her right hand pulling away a strand of her hair.

"Saturn of Team Galactic." The blue haired young man informed and jerked his head.

Toxicroak nodded, then jumped into the air and punched the ground, making the dirt rise up along with the grass blades. Ash and Dawn shielded their eyes from dirt that was flying straight at them. When the clumps of dirt stopped showering on them, they looked up to find the forest around Lake Verity cleared. The blue haired girl looked down at her weakened Buizel and Piplup as they slept in her arms. She smiled to herself, thankful that they were just asleep. She then returned them to their Pokeballs and found Ash offering his hand towards her.

"Good job Dawn, you were great." He complimented, with her blushing heavily as she held his hand in hers. "We should get back to the mansion, Johanna might get worried." He stated, as she started getting up to her feet.

"C'mon out Rapid—" She froze.

"_Don't let that poor Rapidash come out, she's tired._"

"M-Mesprite?" Ash raised a brow and looked at Dawn worriedly.

"Dawn? Something the matter?" He questioned with a wary tone.

She smiled at him sheepishly, waving it off.

"_You should treat your Pokémon better, as a trainer, that's your job._"

_Well, I can't exactly go home on foot._

"_Then ask_."

_Ask…? What do you mean by that?_

"_That's close enough for a question. Promise me that you won't scream._"

_…Promise._

Ash began looking at his hands frantically with the lines of blue light surrounding his body just like with Dawn. She gasped at this, and clung towards him, without thinking with him looking at her nervously. The two were then wrapped right in the same spot they were before heading off to Lake Verity. Dawn released a nervous breath then looked up, finding Ash holding her tight with her clinging at him.

"_Sorry Miss Berlitz, but I don't play cupid._" Dawn blushed at the sound of the high pitched tone of Mesprite and quickly took a step away from Ash.

"S-Sorry." She stammered.

"It's okay." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just glad you're okay."

She was flustered by this and glanced back to find the vase fixed.

"_I don't play cupid, but I can fix something here. You're lucky I was nice enough to do three favors for you. Now you have to do me a favor and gain some confidence._"

Dawn smiled. Thanks Mesprite.

The ebony haired trainer tilted his head. "You seem tired," He noticed with a yawn. "We should really go back to bed." She nodded with the two heading up stairs and ended up going their separate ways through the dark after turning off the kitchen and hall way lights. When she entered her room, she checked the clock to find that it was already two in the morning and she was so overwhelmed by what's been happening today and passed midnight.

Today has been hectic. They went to this Pokémon Cosplay Café to meet Ash and Brock. Watched Jun and Ash duke it out in a Pokémon battle. Her, Lucas and Jun sneaking out after curfew to look for Ash and Brock to get clarification on the time for the picnic, with it ending with the two Kanto trainers staying with them for the night. Then at midnight, she and the ebony haired boy went to investigate Lake Verity and encountered Team Galactic.

Not once, had sleep crossed her already exhausted and jumbled mind.

"_Sleep should be the first thing in your mind, little girl._"

Did she forget to mention that now a legendary Pokémon can enter her thoughts at will?

"_Yes I'm sure you did._"

Dawn sighed as she crashed on her bed, found fast asleep. An angelic look was on her features with a tranquil atmosphere relaxing her and her Pokémon.

"_Good night, Dawn._"

* * *

"Ack!" Mars screamed out while falling to the ground and holding onto her reddening cheek. It was sore and had a stinging sensation from the slap across her face. The red haired Galactic member hissed a breath and glared at a woman with purple hair look down at her with a sadistic look on her face.

"I knew a brat like you wouldn't be able to fulfill the boss's plan. Looks like it's up to Saturn and me." The woman informed with a sneering tone as she strutted towards the door. Mars glared at the departing woman who stopped in front of the door that slid open and she turned around to give a final look. "You're just another washed up commander. The boss will never be pleased with your childish antics."

Mars hissed and began getting up to her feet. "I'll get my chance back, just you watch you hag!"

"Hag! You little witch!" The older woman started as she spun around on her heel and barked at the younger commander. The two female commanders stood, glaring at each other in the computerized room in a secret base.

"Enough you two," The two stopped their altercation and faced Saturn with his calm and cool expression still intact. "We are to report to the main room to speak about the incident back in Lake Verity." He turned a solid gaze towards Mars. "It'll be in your best interest if you stay silent and allow me to speak to him instead of you trying to back up your case."

Mars froze and growled at this as she rubbed her sore cheek.

"Jupiter, it's your assignment to investigate the next town."

"You don't mean—"

"I wouldn't trust a Grunt to do it and Mars already has to face her consequences." Saturn cut her off, answering her question. He then called for the Grunt that was following him to deliver a message to the so-called boss of Team Galactic.

"Don't worry brat, I'll be sure to take the boss's attention away from you, to me." Jupiter informed with a click of her tongue, gaining a murderous look from Mars.

* * *

I wanted to get the plot moving along and yeah finally some Pearlshipping going on there along with some Pokemon battles.

Anyway I started out some of Chapter 6, and hopefully (HOPEFULLY) I can upload it next week or two weeks cause I wanna relax after months of school. (Summer~)

I hope you all liked this chapter, (I might go back and revise it) and give me some comment and/or critique. Oh and just as a heads up, I'm kinda...er...banned from the internet until finals are done; luckily my mom isn't home at the moment of me uploading this (haha lucky).

Well I gotta get going, but before I do, is anyone out there a Vocaloid fan? I was working on this Vocaloid fic and gonna upload it until Melodious Encounter finishes (it might not be any time soon with the rate I'm going with).

Also any opinions on Pokemon Black and White?

Thank you~

Ventus


End file.
